The Light of the Truth
by CHaRMeDforYOU FFX2
Summary: High School fic. A different version of my KH2xCharmed charmed spin off fanfic A Greater Good. Screwed up with summary page. Rated teen for violence, swearing and suggested themes...Twist ending soon. YxT RxG PxB SxK OCxOC, OCxOC... etc...
1. Why are we here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Charmed or Final Fantasy **

"Why the hell are we doing this again?" The blonde haired teenager hissed at her brunette friend as they walked up to the large High School on Destiny Islands.

"Leo's orders." The brunette replied in a calm yet happy tone of voice, "Besides, it'll be fun! Think of all the new people we'll meet."

"I don't wanna meet new people." The blonde complained, "I have you and Dyana and I have my OWN High School back in Pennsylvania. I don't wanna be here. I have half a mind not to call Leo and have him orb me home this instant!"

"You do that and you'll be in big trouble!" The two girls pushed through teenagers rushing past them to get to their classes as they made their way to the rectory where they were to sign in as new students.

"So what?" The blonde hissed, "I hate this uniform! It's ugly as HELL."

"It's blue." The brunette tried to reason with her.

"I don't care if it was black and blue; it's ugly as hell. Why couldn't Dyana be here instead of me. I'm sure she would've LOVED this get up."

"Be glad it isn't a jumper." The brunette hissed back.

"You know. I oughta…"

"Welcome to Destiny Island High School. I'm Miss. Gainsborough. You can call me Aerith though. I'm presuming you're the new students?" The woman behind the desk smiled kindly as the two girls walked up to her.

"Yes we are." The brunette teenager replied to Aerith, who started typing rapidly at her computer. Within 5 seconds Aerith turned to the girls and asked, "Amanda and Mari, right?"

"I'm Mari." The brunette said.

"And I'm Amanda. "The blonde added.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. Mari, your first class will be in the computer technology lab down the hall and to the right. Mr. Cid is your Professor. Amanda… your first class is history on the second floor. I can have someone show you to that class if you'd like."

"Please." Amanda replied.

"Lemme just…" Aerith held one finger up to then, motioning them to wait, as she got up and disappeared behind a door. Amanda whipped around to face Mari and hissed, "The deal was that we weren't separated."

"Leo might've gotten that wrong…" Mari shrugged helplessly.

"Why I oughta…" Amanda's hands formed tight fists as Aerith stepped out of the door followed by a girl with brown hair and to different colored eyes, about 15 years old- the same age as her and Mari. The girl smiled kindly at Amanda, and Amanda- dispite her intimidating disposition, smiled kindly back at her. _I did it, _She thought silently, _I made a new friend. Before Mari of all people. God, usually, Mari's made twenty friends by now, just because of her happy go lucky disposition and her ability to smile all the freaking time. _Aerith sat back down in her chair as the girl with the two different colored eyes bent down and grabbed her school bag.

"This is Yuna. She's in most of the same classes as you Amanda. She'll show you around and then you two will get straight to class, right Yuna?" She asked her. The girl named Yuna nodded silently. She walked up to Amanda and asked, "Shall we go?" Amanda nodded and turned around as her newfound friend Yuna and her traveled down the halls, leaving Mari at the front desk to find her new friend to guide her around the school.

Amanda followed Yuna closely as they finished their tour of the school and headed for the History classroom on the second floor. As they turned the corner, Yuna stopped Amanda momentarily.

"Lemme want you about the others." Yuna said kindly, "Their not good with taking in newbies. Especially Riku and his band of jock assholes.

"Why does that sound bad?" Amanda asked, trying to bring a little humor into the serious conversation. Yuna sighed and laughed alittle.

"You have 4 major groups in the 10th grade level: The Jocks- their nasty. The popular group- they won't bug you if ou don't bug them. The outcasts- newbies, people who don't fit in, like me and my friends Rikku and Paine. And then the cheerleaders- their a bunch of bitches. Especially their little 'leader'."

"Hmph…" Amanda laughed silently to herself,_ "Why is it the cheerleaders are always the ones they want you about?"_

"Anyone else I should know about?" Amanda asked.

"Nope." Yuna shook her head, "Hey, after History is the lunch period, you wanna sit with me and Paine?"

"Sure." Amanda replied, _I have no one else to sit with. _

"Professor Lulu is the teacher in here. She was actually from MY home Island, until she went to school to become a teacher."

"That's neat." Amanda replied, as her and Yuna walked down the hallway to the History room.

_I hope Leo's right about this… or else I'm screwed._

As Professor Lulu blabbered on about the history of Destiny Islands, Sora rested his hands in his head. _I'm going to die of boredom. _He thought to himself. He then fixated his gaze on the back of Kairi's head, taking in every feature of her. He looked the way she looked, both front wards and back. He loved it. It was probably going to be the only thing that kept him alive during this lesson. That was until something hit the back of his head and he whipped around to see his friend Riku grinning innocently at him. He looked at the ground and saw Riku had thrown a crumpled up piece of paper at him. Probably his homework. Sora shook his head, not surprised and whirled around in his chair to see Professor Lulu at his desk, staring down at him angrily. He looked up helplessly as the Professor gave him an after school detention and swiftly glided back to the front of the class where she presumed her lesson. Sora kept his head down the rest of the class until he felt someone tapping his arm. He looked up to see Kairi grinning at him playfully.

"Bad boy." She mouthed silently to him, which made him grin proudly. He loved it when she teased him. He wasn't sure why. He probably would've kept wondering about it all day, until the door knocked and the whole classes attention turned to the door, where one of the outcasts Yuna was late for class. Sora felt bad for her for all the tormenting and ridicule she was put though on a daily basis, but he couldn't help her.

"Yuna. You're late." Professor Lulu commented in a shocked voice. Everyone knew Yuna was Professor Lulu's favorite. Sora heard Riku grunt in disgust behind him and his eyes automatically darted to Yuna's only friends in this class room- Paine. A very intimidating looking girl. Sora himself was terrified to see what would happen if you pissed Paine off,and it seemed like Riku was doing just that. Paine shot a threatening glare at Riku, who didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't seem to care.

"Yes ma'am." Yuna replied innocently, "I have a note from Ae-I mean Miss. Gainsborough."

"Let me see." The Professor said as Yuna handed her the note. Lulu's eyes widened with shock and delight as she neared the end of the note.

"A new student…" She said to Yuna, double-checking. Yuna nodded. "You may sit down Yuna."

Yuna bowed her head and took her place next to Paine. The Professor walked out of the room to meet the new student and who whole classroom became a free for all. Kairi turned to her friend and fellow cheerleader Selphie and started gossiping. Sora turned to Riku, "So whatdda think?"

"I think little Miss. Goody-goodie over there had gotten off the hook. "Riku replied, referring to Yuna, "We're gonna have some new meat."

"Yeah…" Sora agreed reluctantly. He felt sorry for whoever this new guy was.

"Yeah Paine." Yuna whispered to her friend underneath her breath, "She's different from them. She's like us. You can talk to her at lunch. She's gonna sit with us."

"Wonderful." Paine replied in her usual flat voice, then added loudly, "She isn't a bitch cheerleader, is she?"

"No…" Yuna whispered back as the jock's and the cheerleader's eyes all landed on Paine in a hateful glare. Yuna sat back in her chair, trying to make herself invisible. She hated confrontation. Especially when it was only two against the classroom. Sure her, Rikku and Paine could take on the Jocks, but not the Jocks, the popular crowd and the cheerleaders all together.

"How about her friend?" Paine asked.

"She seemed nice."

"Nice doesn't cut it Yuna." Paine said in an irritated voice, "Different does."

"Heh…" Yuna laughed nervously. Paine always loves to antagonize people.

"They can be a bit harsh." The blonde girl Aerith had given Mari as a guide warned her as they headed for the computer lab.

"Great." Mari replied.

"By the way, I'm Rikku." The blonde girl introduced herself.

"I'm Mari."

"Nice to metcha Mari!" Rikku said happily.

"Nice to meet you too." Mari replied.

"Um… the professor in the computer lab… he's crazy so just ignore whatever he says, okay…" Rikku said nervously.

"o-OKAY…." Mari said suspiciously. _Wouldn't have Aerith wanted me about that? _They entered the classroom and everything fell silent. Rikku walked up to The professor, and he grabber her in a bear hug suddenly, startling Mari.

"Well if it aein't Rikku!" He said happily.

"I-I have a n-note." Rikku said, handing in to him. He read it swiftly, crumbled the paper up and tossed it behind his desk.

"Attention!" He shouted to the class, whom all the students fell silent, "We got a new student ye see. Mari Halliwell." Cid beckoned her to the center of the room. Mari reluctantly walked up to him. He swong an arm around his shoulder and pointed to an empty computer next to a boy who wasn't paying attention. "Yew can sit next ta Bryan over there. Go on now, class is in session once again." He pushed her forward and with a cherry red face, made her way to the seat where she sat down and sunk down into her chair. She'd never been more embarrassed in her life.

"A little crazy, isn't he?" The Bryan kid asked. Mari nodded.

"Hell yeeah!" She replied in a whispery tone.

Bryan laughed at her remark, and she kinda liked it. _I hope Amanda is having better luck then I am… _

"Attention class." Professor Lulu said silencing the class, "We have a new student. Please welcome Amanda Halliwell to the classroom."

"Halliwell?" Riku hissed in disgust behind Sora, who was still a little embarrassed about the whole scene with Professor Lulu, "What the hell kind of last name is that?"

"I _EXPECT_ you to show a little reverence in my classroom Mr. Riku." Professor Lulu hissed angrily at him. He laughed at her, which almost resulted in her losing her temper and probably expelling him. But the Professor kept her tongue as the new girl walked into the classroom.

"Hmph." Kairi said to Selphie in satisfaction, "She sure doesn't LOOK like a cheerleader."

At this remark, Sora had to look up. He couldn't help himself. He found himself staring at the new girl. He was amazed. He'd never- _not once _-seen a girl like _this_ before. She had blonde hair down past her shoulders which was tied back in a bun, with one patch of hair shorter then the others hanging in the front of her face where her grayish-green eyes scanned the classroom anxiously. She was diffidently different. And then her body. It was amazing the structure she had, and the way she stood, shy and quiet, yet ready to lash out, with her skinny, yet build, body. And the pendant that hung from her necklace was mesmerizing as well. Three ovals all uniting at the ends to create an almost triangular center to the charm. It looked almost like magic the way it was crafted from the silver.

"Amanda has come a long way to be here with us today. So lets be _KIND_." Lulu said, stressing the word, kind. Then she went from her disciplinary voice to her welcoming voice, "Amanda, since you seem to be friends with Yuna, you may sit in the desk next to her since there are no more seats left."

"Thank you." Amanda said in a low voice, and made her way to the back of the class where Yuna and Paine sat. Lulu looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Well, with only five more minutes of class time left, I hardly think you want to learn more about history. So I'll be kind today and let you spent the last 5 minutes of your time as you wish." Lulu went to her desk and started grading tests while the classroom turned into a free-for-all once more.

Riku kicked the back of Sora's chair to get his attention. He whipped around to face Riku.

"What a loser." Riku said, "She looks like a nerd."

Sora didn't reply, but looked over at the new girl, still amazed by her. But he couldn't keep his eyes off that charm. Something about it looked oddly familiar.

"Yuna, you were right." Paine said, "I think I might grow to like her."

"Thanks." Amanda said grateful to attain another ally. She felt like she was among a vicious of man-eating Tasmanian devils.

"Don't mind Riku." Yuna whispered.

"He's a bastard to everyone." Paine added. Amanda nodded.

"I've meant my fair share of those…" Amanda said.

Then the lunch bell rang, and everyone cleared out of the room. Paine, Yuna and Amanda were the second to last ones out, except that white haired guy Riku that was an ass, a couple of Jocks, and a brown haired boy that caught Amanda's attention. Though she only glanced at him, she could tell by his posture he was different from his friends.

Chapter one completed! Partyyy1 Jumps up and does a little dance. Read and review! More soon!


	2. Cafeteria Confrontation

Disclaimer: You know the disclaimer already.

* * *

Okay. Chapter two is up! What awaits Yuna, Paine and Amanda in the cafeteria? Who is this boy in computer class? Well, keep ready and you'll find out!

* * *

Mari laughed at a joke Bryan had just told her in the science lab. Rikku had decided to work with her friend Yuffie at another table, leaving Mari to work with her new found 'friend' Bryan. Their teacher was Mr. Ansem, though as creepy as his eyes were to Mari, he was a kind old man who looked like he should've been teaching history instead of science. But despite his old forgetful disposition, he knew a hell of a lot. They were learning about the science of the heart today, which REALLY didn't interest Mari that much. All she cared about was not screwing up in front of Bryan. As Mr. Ansem read aloud to them about the heart, Mari felt a sudden jolt on her chair, causing her to jump up. Luckily for her, only Bryan noticed, and he gave her a funny look. She grinned innocently at him and made up the dumb excuse, "I thought I saw a bug." He shook his head playfully and returned to reading the text book. Mari slowly turned around to see Rikku smiling at her from behind, her friend Yuffie smiling as well. 

"What?" Mari mouthed. Rikku held up a little piece of paper and shoved it in Mari's hand. Mari turned around excitedly and, careful not to let Bryan see, opened it and read:

_He's a cutie Mari! You should totally ask him out! If you don't I will!_

Mari laughed silently to herself. As much as she hated to admit it, Rikku was right; He WAS cute. But she didn't have time for petty shit like boyfriends and stuff. She had bigger matters to attend too. She suddenly remembered the meeting they had with the Principal after school and prayed silently that Amanda remembered too. Not like she could go anywhere seeing as they didn't have a house here, but you could never be too sure with that girl. Rikku kicked Mari's chair again, waiting for her response. Mari found her pen tucked behind her ear, took out and wrote in reply:

_I know he's adorable! But I can't! Besides, like he'd say yes! And keep your hands away! _

Mari handed the note to Rikku behind her and pretended to be studying the book as the Professor looked up around the classroom. Minutes later, she heard Rikku and her friend Yuffie snickering. As the Professor looked down again, Mari suddenly had the note in her lap again. She opened it and read:

_Lol, okay, you win. I'll stay away. Besides, my boyfriend Gippal would kill me. LoL. Heyy! Me & Yuffie wanted to know if you'd sit with us at lunch later! Yuffie thinks your cool! C'mon PLEASE say yes!_

Mari scribbled down her reply and tossed it over to Rikku, who read it and said, "Yes!" Mari decided it was time to tune into the science lesson, before she totally bombed the test Mr. Ansem had warned them about coming up at the end of the week. She sighed, partly in boredom, and partly in satisfaction_. I could get used to this…_ She thought happily to herself.

* * *

Amanda followed Yuna and Paine to a table in the far corner. Apparently, like Amanda herself, Paine and Yuna weren't big eaters. They all sat down in the far corner, where they could chat and not be bothered unless intentionally. In that case Paine had said she could handle that. Amanda was fascinated, yet terrified by what would happen to whomever tried to screw with them. 

"So where are you from again?" Paine asked, "Unfortunately for Lu, I don't listen to her much in class."

"Pennsylvania." Amanda replied, "It's a ways away."

"Soo, why you here?" Paine asked, "I mean, this school isn't anything fancy enough to leave your home that's like 100's of miles away for. There's gotta be some kind of alternate motive."

"Hmph…" Amanda grunted, not really paying attention to her. Seeing the Jock's enter the cafeteria, she tried to catch a glimpse at that brown haired guy who looked more like a lackey then a friend in that group. And she did in fact see him, in the middle, surrounded by them. Paine looked behind her and Yuna did too, trying to see what Amanda was looking for. Yuna giggled slightly when she spotted him, and turned around to face Amanda.

"That's Riku's buddy Sora." Yuna explained, "He's more like the pack mule of the group- doing everything they say."

"If your thinking of trying him, I'd avoid that," Paine warned Amanda as she spun around, "That bitch Kairi has him wrapped around her little finger like a rubber band."

"What?" Amanda practically screamed, "No! No, no, no! I don't like him. I'm just amazed that he can't seem to stand up for himself."

"He's a loser." Paine replied, showing she was obviously ready for a change in conversation.

"I can see." Amanda said, ripping her eyes off of him to focus back on her new friends. She rolled her eyes, disgusted by how helpless this dude was.

"What are you training for?" Paine asked suddenly, throwing Amanda off guard.

"Um… I…"

"Fighting... Sphere Hunting… sports like Blitzball, Soccer and A LOT MORE… being a preppy bitch… there are endless possibilities… call me crazy, but I'm doing fighting, sphere hunting and magic training." She said magic training in a whisper tone.

"Magic?" Amanda asked, intrigued. Leo warned both Mari and Amanda not to use their active powers, for fear of exposing themselves for what they really were.

"Are you one of those annoying people who doesn't believe in it?" Paine asked defensively, "Because I know quite a few spells I can cast to demonstrate…"

"I believe!" I said, "I kinda have powers of my own…"

"Really?" Yuna asked.

"Yupp."

"What kind of magic?" Paine asked, resulting in a confused look from Amanda, "Black or White."

"I dunno." Amanda shrugged, "Maybe a charmed kinda magic…"

"Sounds interesting." Yuna said, "I myself am taking classes on White & black magic, along with sphere hunting, singing, and I guess gun skills."

'That sounds awesome!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Yupp." Paine said coolly, "You liking this school?"

"Diffidently." Amanda nodded. Then suddenly two boys started towards them, one with a mess of blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with short white hair pulled back with a blue headband that left a few stray hairs poking out. The one with the blonde hair sat next to Yuna while Amanda made room for the white haired guy.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Yuna giggled slightly, "This is Tidus, and Baralai. Their our friends. Guys, this is Amanda."

"Hey." They said greeting Amanda. Amanda smiled back at them.

'We were just talking about how Riku is an ass hole." Paine said.

"No kidding." Tidus said, "I heard him talking about new _'meat'_. He must mean you." He said to Amanda, who sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Great," She complained, "The absolute LAST thing I need right now is for some creepy guy that looks like a demon to be picking on me."

"That's a new one." Baralai commented on her usage of words referring to Riku. Amanda grinned evilly.

"I like it." Paine commented, giving Amanda a satisfied look, "Hey Yuna, think YRP could add another recruit to it?"

"Maybe!" Yuna squeaked. Amanda felt herself welt up with excitement, _Hmm… _She thought to herself, _Making friends here isn't so hard after all. _

"So whats next for out class schedule?" Amanda asked.

"Well, if you're on the exact same schedule as us, we have study hall next." Yuna said.

"While me and Baralai get to throw spit balls at the back of Cid's head in Computers." Tidus said mischievously. Yuna slapped him playfully.

"What?" He asked her innocently.

"Be nice to him!" Yuna said, "He's not all THAT bad."

"I guess so." Tidus admitted, "Then again he's pretty fun to get angry…"

"Ugh." Yuna moaned in defeat as Baralai and Tidus planned their spit-balling strategy.

""Yuna, you should know that whenever they're dead set on something…" Paine started.

"Their a couple of think heads…" Yuna finished Paine's sentence.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Yuna asked Amanda, "If you want we could chill over at Paine's place, right Paine?"

"Yep. We planned to go to my place with Yuna's cousin Rikku afterwards, wanna come?"

"Wait, Riku?" Amanda asked, comfused.

"A girl Rikku." Yuna explained, "Two k's."

"Ohh, okay." Amanda nodded.

"So you in?" Paine asked. Amanda sighed. As much as she's love to go, her and Mari had a stupid meeting with the school principal. It was soo dumb."

"I have a meeting with the Principal." Amanda said regretfully.

"We do to." Yuna said.

"Really?" Amanda asked bewildered. Paine nodded.

"Dunno why, he just wants to see us. We actually didn't do anything this time." Paine shrugged.

"Sure." Amanda said, "I'd love too. Can my friend Mari come?"

"Is she a snot?" Paine asked. Amanda nodded, "Then of course." Paine said. Amanda had to laugh at that one. Paine was just too cool.

* * *

While Riku talked about sports, Sora found himself staring at that new girl in the corner. _What was her name again? _He asked himself, forgetting the events of the past hour or two. As he tried to remember, he felt someone shaking his arm. He ripped his gaze away to see Kairi looking at him curiously. 

"You okay?" She asked with a sweetness that was way to sweet to be genuine.

"Yep. Fine." He replied.

He heard Riku get up with who or three of his goons.

"Where ya going?" Sora asked curiously.

"To introduce ourselves to our new meat,- I mean -new classmate, right guys?" Riku asked his three idiots who all nodded happily.

"This should be interesting." Sora heard Kairi mutter to Selphie and her other friend Leblanc. Sora felt somewhat sorry for this girl. She may be over there laughing now, but one taste of Riku will turn her life here into a living hell. He turned to watch what this confrontation would look like, secretly hoping that Paine would finally step up to the plate and give Riku a taste of his own medicine for once. But Sora knew better. As far as he could tell, Paine stayed out of other people's business. Including her friends. Sora wished someone would give him a taste of his own medicine one day, but everyone was too afraid to. He had to admit, he was terrified too. He wanted to see how well this girl could hold back against Riku's torment. He's actually make poor Yuna cry on a few occasions, but Sora didn't think that Tidus had ever found out. If he did Riku wouldn't have kept going back for more.

* * *

"Uh-oh.:" Paine muttered casually, not looking back, "Look who's coming." 

Since no one wanted to make it obvious they noticed anything, Tidus pretended to stretch and twisted around to see Riku and 3 of his goons headed towards their table. He whipped back around and said, "It's Riku."

"You'd better hide." Baralai warned Amanda, who gave him a funny look. _Dude, if only you knew what kind of shit I've had to deal with on a daily basis. _

"He can be horrible at times." Yuna warned, her eyes becoming glassy. Amanda looked at her concerned, seeing that somehow, Riku must've hurt Yuna in the past. But Amanda didn't really care about what he said to her, as long as he left Yuna alone. Tidus and Paine turned around casually as Riku and his 3 idiots had made their way up to the table. Suddenly the whole room became silent and was watching the whole scene.

"Something bothering you?" Paine asked casually, "Because as far as I can tell, we haven't said or done anything to you." Paine added under her breath, "_Yet._"

"I just wanna introduce myself to the new girl." Riku said innocently, looking at Amanda trying to intimidate her. It wasn't working very well. Amanda returned his look with a look of her own that usually scared most male species away. Baralai looked at Amanda nervously, which made Tidus snicker. Riku looked down at Tidus angrily and asked, "Something funny?"

"Besides your face?" Tidus replied cockily. Riku looked like he was ready to haul off on Tidus, but he obviously restrained himself. Instead he redirected his anger at Amanda, who looked like she was about to shit herself trying to hold back from exploding in laughter. This whole little scene reminded her of those Old Western Movies where the bad cow boy comes in with his lackeys and confronts the good cow boy before challenging him to a 'show down'. It was all quite amusing to her.

"I have yet to introduce myself." Riku said to her, "I'm Riku. Consider me the boss of this joint. Any problems, come see me bout it."

"Mhm…" Amanda nodded, resting her elbow in the table and setting her head in her hand, looking up at him with a look that made her look interested but it was obviously to the plain eye she was mocking him.

"Like any of these losers happen to annoy you or anyth-" Riku started but Amanda held up her hand to stop him.

"Okay, whoa there cow boy." She said, "First of all, these guys are my friends, so I'd appreciate it if you'd restrain your big head from calling them losers." Amanda paused momentarily to enjoy the angry expression on his face as he listened to her correct AND insult him, "Second of all, it doesn't look to me like you have any authority over these teens here- you just happened to scare the shit out of all of them, and third of all, the only thing that is annoying me right now is you."

"Very up front." Riku said, looking at Amanda with a dangerously satisfied look, "I like that in a girl."

"Yuna, Amanda. It's time we leave for study hall." Paine said, getting up. Yuna and Amanda nodded, and as Yuna and Paine started towards the door, Amanda walked past Riku, who- out of no where- snatched Amanda's upper arm and held her back. She turned slowly to see him grinning triumphantly at her. Amanda now realized it was deadly silent in the cafeteria- everyone watching to see what Riku planned to do to the new girl_. Well_, Amanda thought, _They wanna show. They'll get a show. _

"Is their any particular reason why you feel the need to act like an ass hole, or is it just in your bloodline?" Amanda asked him.

"Fiesty." Riku said, looking back at his goonies sickeningly, "I like that."

Tidus and Baralai went to push themselves up, when the goons surrounded the table, leaving them helpless. Paine took one step forward, with Yuna right behind.

Riku looked back at Amanda grinning still, and his expression changed when he saw her grinning back. He thought she was falling for him.

"See now?" He asked calmly, "I play fair."

Amanda nodded, still smiling, and suddenly, Riku felt a massive pain in his groin. He slid to the ground in pain as Amanda brought her leg down, with a satisfied grin on her face.

"You may play fair-" Amanda said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "-But I sure as hell DON'T."

She took one glance at the goons, who looked like they we're going to shit themselves. They moved out of Tidus' and Baralai's way, letting them get by. With one more triumphant look at the cringing in pain Riku, Amanda turned around on her heel and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone in it stunned. Paine and Yuna stood there stunned for a moment, and regaining themselves, hurried out after Amanda, excitedly.

* * *

Sora was just as shocked as everyone else. He couldn't believe what just happened. Now only did Riku's attempts to embarrass her fail, they reversed their target, and he was NAILED! He heard Kairi whisper something to her friends, something very nasty. But he didn't care. He was trying to contain himself from bursting out laughing. _About time someone put him in his place! _He wanted to shout. But he'd knew he'd probably be crucified for it. So he sat there as usual, silent and keeping to himself.

* * *

Mari, Rikku, and Yuffie all headed to the cafeteria early, when they passed Amanda and her four new friends. Mari tried to wave, but Amanda looked like she was way to happy to notice. Mari shrugged it off and her, Yuffie and Rikku proceeded into the cafeteria where it was deadly silent. Mari looked around and saw a kid on the ground, obviously in a hell of a lot of pain. She automatically knew what had happened and why Amanda was so happy. 

"Heh.. heh… heh…" Rikku said in the dead silence, then hooked her arms in Yuffie's and Mari's and said, "We'll be going now."

* * *

How will Riku react to being embarrassed infront of the whole cafeteria? And why does YRP have the same meeting as Amanda and Mari? And what about Sora? Will he ever get the courage up to basicallytell Riku to go fuck himself? Well let's hope so.

* * *

End of Chapter 2! You likey? Well REVIEW!


	3. Gods, Bitches and Hypellos

**Disclaimer: Same as b4, only adding another game you'll find out soon.

* * *

Yuna and Paine followed Amanda to the study hall. Tidus and Baralai had split from them to go to Computers. Yuna and Paine were both stunned by how Amanda reacted to Riku's sickness. They were both sure she would probably run and hide, but damn did she prove them wrong. They entered the library to see little blue creatures trotting around. Amanda jumped back in surprise.**

"What the hell?" She shouted, which resulted in a lot of 'SHHH!'-ing from them. Amanda looked at Paine and Yuna as if she might be going out of her mind.

"Please. Please tell me I'm not crazy." She begged them.

"Their Hypello." Yuna explained, "Their quite cool once you get used to them."

"Heh…" She looked bewildered at the pack of Hypello that had surrounded them.

"You ish needing help, yesh?" Amanda heard them chant one after another.

"I ISH needing help…" She said, "I ish needing some mental help, yesh?" She let two Hypello drag her into the library. Yuna and Paine laughed together.

"I'm glad we meant her." Yuna said, watching the Hypello swarm her.

'Me too." Paine said, "She brings SOME sanity to this little group…"

"Hey! What about me?" Yuna demanded playfully. Paine shrugged and casually followed Amanda, "I won't answer that!" She called. Yuna placed her hands on her hips momentarily and jogged after Paine.

**LATER ON…**

The Hypello had been kind enough to show Amanda the study hall. She unpacked her stuff at a little circular table she preserved for her, Yuna and Paine. Paine and Yuna came back in with a crowd of students, a crowd that included Riku and his goons. Amanda quickly scanned the area, but to no success found who she was looking for. Paine and Yuna came up to her and said, "Better go get your books. Your homework will mound on top of you."

"Good idea." Amanda said, already heading out the door, "I'll be back soon!"

As she entered the quiet library, where were only a few students visible. She walked down the long aisles, trying to find the book she needed for her Greek Mythology paper she had due. _The one thing about this school that is no different from the others is the amount of homework you get. _Amanda thought to herself, as she just got lost in the massive library. Suddenly, a Hypello popped out of no where, scaring the crap put of her. She gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Ish their anyshing I can doo for you Mish?" It asked, wobbling around.

"Trying not to kill me." Amanda hissed underneath her breath.

"Excewsh me?" it asked politely."

"I said… Greek Mythology!" Amanda said suddenly, using a quick cover up that seemed to work for the small Hypello.

"I shee." It said, then wobbled off, leaving Amanda there confused, "Follow me yesh?" It called.

"Right!" Amanda said, spinning on her heel and jogging to catch up to the little blue creature. It lead her to one of the book cases about 7 away from the entrance. As Amanda followed it, she observed how dark this particular one was.

"Is the light over this one broken?" Amanda asked the Hypello curiously, "I mean, it's unusually dark."

The Hypello didn't respond, it just kept walking. Amanda shrugged and looked up to check on the light. To her surprise, it wasn't broken. It was very bright. _Damn that's weird. _She thought to herself. She followed the Hypello to the end of the Aisle and into a darker one. As she looked around at the books, the Hypello stopped suddenly, resulting in Amanda almost tripping over it. It pointed to a bookshelf silently, and despite the darkness surrounding them, Amanda made out some of the titles to be of Ancient gods and goddesses.

"Thanks a bun-" Amanda turned around to face the little Hypello, to thank it, but stopped dad after catching sight of it's eyes. She gasped as she saw the once yellow frog-like eyes glowing strangely.

"Are you okay?" She asked it. Then almost with perfect speech, like a humans, it began speaking in a trance-like tone.

"We know what you are." It said, causing Amanda to go on the defensive, "And we know why you're here. You won't succeed. Your powers WILL be ours."

Amanda took a step back and watched as the tiny Hypello's head slumped down momentarily, and it regained it's self. It looked around confused and then at Amanda. As she looked suspiciously into its eyes, she noticed they went back to the normal, creepy yellow. It looked at her oddly, as if SHE were just the one who was acting whacked up and said, "Ish you okay Mish?"

"I think so…" Amanda said, trying to rationalize what had just happened.

"Well, I ish needing to go back now." The Hypello said, backing away, "If yoo ish needing help, vishit the front deshk, yesh?"

"One more thing!" Amanda called out as the Hypello started off, it whirled around and looked at her curiously. Amanda urged it to come closer and it did obediently. Once she was sure no one else could hear, she bent down and asked, "Have any Books on Magic?"

"Oh no, no, no!" The Hypello said, waving its hands back and forth, "Thish libibirary doesh not carry thoshe, yesh?"

"Damn." Amanda swore under her breath, then figured she'd try another approach," Do you happen to know if anyone in the school studies it."

"You musht ask the front deshk, yesh?" The Hypello replied, then seeing Amanda's disappointed look, it urged her closer. She bent down further so the Hypello could reach her ear to whisper, "Thish may not be true, but I hash heard shome ru-rum-rumors about Mish Lulu teaching the Craft. I advishe you to shee her firsht."

Amanda pulled away, pleased with the information, "Thank you." She said.

"But you ish not hearing thish from me, yesh?" The Hypello winked at her mischievously, and waddled off, leaving Amanda to find her book.

"Shure shing." She said, as she turned to read the titles of the books, pleased with the information she got out of the Hypello. But she was somewhat nervous about the whole possession thing. Who was that? And, how did they know what her and Mari were? They also knew why they were here, which could destroy their operation all in its self. _I'll be taking THIS little matter up with the Principal later tonight… _Amanda thought to herself, _Evil eye-glowing Hypellos? I don't think the principal would hire them if he knew that they were going to do that. So that takes out the possibility of just being creepy. Two more possibilities left. One: A demon from the past decided to crash our party. Or two, someone knows exactly WHO we are, WHAT we are, WHY we're here, and that we're NOT at full strength… _"Without Dyana." Amanda said aloud, not realizing the other person who'd walked into the row of bookshelves.

"Excuse me." She heard a voice say behind her. She whipped around to see one of the very last people she expected to see there.

* * *

"Did you SEE the look of Riku's face?" Rikku squealed with delight after sitting in the seat that her and Yunie always sat in last year. That was until Yuna started slipping in her grades and she and her other friend Paine we're separated from Rikku. That was when she meant Yuffie, and her and Yuffie became close. But not as close as her, Yunie and Paine were. Mari sat at the table, listening to Rikku politely as she sipped at her Mountain Dew soda.

"It was priceless!" Yuffie agreed, with the same enthusiasm, "Man Mari, your friend must've had some guts!"

"Huh?" She asked, wondering what she meant by 'guts'. Sure Amanda wasn't exactly known for attacking someone like that, but this guy must've deserved it by the way these two were talking.

"I mean, Riku is an ass." Yuffie explained, "Don't you know?" Mari shook her head.

"Well he considers himself the head honcho of the school." Rikku rolled her eyes, "You ask me he's just full of himself."

"See, he's one of the Jocks." Yuffie continued, "One of those, 'Big shot Hott guys' the cheerleaders go head-over-heels for. "

"Ah…" Mari nodded, getting the feeling that this conversation would probably be worth listening too. She wanted badly to find Bryan, but she knew she couldn't leave her only two new friends like that. So she sat there, listening to their explanation of the 'rules'.

"He's an idiot." Rikku added, "One of those fuck offs. Thinks that bullying and sports are the only purpose of life. Boy is he fucked up."

Mari nodded, not believing how naïve this guy was. "What an idiot!"

"Who Riku?" A blonde haired guy asked scotching in next to Rikku.

"Gippal this is my new friend Mari." Rikku said introducing them, "Mari, this is Gippal."

"Ahh." Mari acknowledged, "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Gippal said, reaching out to shake hands. Mari took it and shook it. After their greeting Gippal pulled back and looked at Rikku shocked, "She knows you're Al Bhed, right?"

"Shhh!" Rikuk snapped, terrified that now that Mari knew what she was, she'd hate her. Mari looked at the two of them confused. Yuffie looked over at Mari and asked, "You cool with that?"

"I guess…" Mari shrugged, "But I need someone to explain to me what the hell an Al Bhed is."

"Right! You're not from around here!" Yuffie said, then looked at Rikku, "Ri, chill."

"I am, I am." She replied.

"Well Al Bhed is a race of people that have blonde hair and green eyes." Yuffie said.

"A lot of people frown down on them." Gippal added, causing a confused look from Mari.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we're different." Rikku snapped suddenly getting very angry, "Because we speak a different languade! Because we believe in machina as a problem solver!" She shot up, causing her chair to fling back. The cafeteria went deadly silent as they all turned to watch the Al Bhed girl shout about something, "People are cruel! Just because we're different from the rest of them, they think we're odd. Or we're stupid. Or we're evil! It's just not FAIR!" Rikku's eyes suddenly became watery and she burst from the room, crying her eyes out. Mari sat there, feeling horrible about what just happened. She was sure that they all hated her now, especially Gippal. She looked at Yuffie bewildered and horrified.

"She's fine." Gippal said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Rikku gets like this sometimes. It's cuz of her old man Cid- YEOW!"

Yuffie had kicked his shin underneath the table, causing him to cry in pain. Mari sat there momentarily, trying to put two and two together and then gasped.

"Isn't that the name of the Computer Professor?" She asked. Yuffie nodded.

'Cid isn't very liked in this school. No one knows that he's Rikku's father though, so you gotta keep your mouth shut!" Yuffie said. Mari nodded.

"If it's one thing I know how to do; it's keeping secrets!" Mari said, before she could stop herself. She glanced at Gippal and Yuffie, hoping they didn't take it the wrong way. But to her surprise, they both smiled kindly, "Good." Yuffie said. Mari pushed herself up from the table and said, "I'm gonna go talk to her, okay?"

"You can try." Yuffie said, "But she doesn't even listen to her boyfriend over here." Yuffie pointed a thumb over at Gippal, who glared at Yuffie angrily. Mari smiled kindly as she pushed herself up and started towards the door, when she heard someone from the cafeteria shout, "AL BHED LOVER!" Gippal and Yuffie whipped around automatically to scout out the person who had shouted it. Mari whirled around on her heel, very, very angry about what they'd called her. She didn't know why, maybe it was her pity towards Rikku, or her friendship with her, or maybe even her instinct to defend the defenseless. She scanned the room, and seeing that no body was willing to own up to it without force, she asked in a deadly calm voice, "Would the ass hole who just said that step out so they I may have a word with them?" Seconds later, a tannish colored girl stood up. She looked like a slut to Mari. The girl stepped up and out into the area where Mari was, and stepped right up into her face. "I said it. Whatcha gonna do bout it?"

"What's your name?" Mari asked.

"Dona. THEE Dona." Dona replied. Gippal and Yuffie watched apprehensively as Dona pushed further into Mari, trying to make her step back. Mari stood her ground.

"Well Dona… lemme SHOW YOU!" Mari said as she raised her fist and socked Dona right in the jaw, causing Dona to stumble backwards a few steps, and ultimately tripping over her own two feet. She felt on her ass and rubbing her chin, looked up at Mari with an evil glare what was soon replaced by a look of true fear.

"You fuck with my friends again, and you'll meet a fate worse then death it's self." She hissed at Dona, and whirling around, stormed out of the bathroom to find Rikku. As she turned the corner, she was caught in a bear hug.

"Oh My God!" Rikku squealed with delight, "Thank you soo much Mari!"

"For what?" Mari asked her, "All I did was set a bitch in her place."

"But you stood up for me! No one except Yuna has ever done that for me!"

"It's no big." Mari replied again, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Thank you." Rikku sniffled, and then pulled away from her. Mari smiled. _Speaking of friends, I think I'm gonna need to talk to Amanda soon…

* * *

_

"S-sorry." Amanda stammered as she moved out of the guys way. She actually went to retreat to another bookcase, when she stopped herself dead.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I've fought demons before. And I'm running away from a little social interaction._

_Well it just so happens this guy isn't up for social interaction._

_'How do you know what?_

_I don't! I don't wanna find out either!_

_What am I chicken?_

_Yes!_

_No! I'm not! I haven't run from demons, and I'm NOW going to run from some lousy teenage guy._

Amanda turned around, to see the guy still skimming through the books, nervously.

"History sucks huh?" She said, and immediately wanted to kick herself. The guy looked around and realized she was talking to him.

'Yep." He replied, not taking his eyes away from the titles, then he stopped suddenly and looked at her, "Hey, aren't you that new girl… um…"

"Amanda." She replied, trying not to laugh at this kid's pathetic memorization skills, "And aren't you that kid Sora that hangs around with that ass-hole Riku?"

"Heh… yeah…" He said, blushing slightly and putting his hand behind his head, "Guess my reputation proceeds me."

"I think Riku's does." Amanda commented, causing Sora to blush even harder. Deciding she'd put him through enough embarrassment for the day, she decided to switch subjects. Turning her head towards the bookshelf, she pretended to become fascinated by them. Sora turned his head in that direction too, when Amanda asked, "So what god do you plan on researching?"

"Wha-?" Sora asked, the question catching him off guard. He looked at her for a moment then registered her question. He laughed slightly, mostly at how idiotic me felt, and then replied, "I'm not entirely sure. I was thinking of either Ares, Zeus, or Apollo."

"Hmph." Amanda nodded respectfully.

'What?" Sora asked, sensing there was a bit of mockery behind her remark.

"Ares, Zeus and Apollo. All strong leaders, something I probably wouldn't label you with."

"Oh really?" Sora asked challengingly, "And what would you see me most likely to do."

"Hmm…" Amanda scanned the book shelf, "Either Hermes or Charon."

"Hermes?" Sora asked, "Charon? Who are they?"

"Well, Charon was the ferryman of the dead. One of Hades' lackeys I suppose…" Amanda said, watching the expression on Sora's face, waiting for him to realize what she was trying to get across, "And Hermes. Well, he was like Zeus' lackey in a way. The messenger of the gods."

"And why would you pick them for me?" He asked curiously.

"Note the usage of the word 'lackey' in both explanations." Amanda replied, turning to find her choice. Sora glared at her at first, then his mouth formed slowly into a smile.

"Maybe your right." He admitted, causing Amanda's gaze to jolt to him, "But forgetting that, how about you? What are you planning on?"

"Hm…" Amanda considered this for a moment. She could've named twenty, but she stuck with the top four, "Either Artemis, Gaea, Athena, or Hecate."

"I know Artemis is the goddess of hunting. Gaea is the goddess of the Earth. And Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war. What I don't know is who Hecate is."

"Uh… I meant Hera!" Amanda lied. She knew exactly who Hecate was; The goddess of sorcery and witchcraft. But she was terrified that if she said something about that to him, he'd probably flip out and run screaming that she was a witch. _Not like I need THAT. _Amanda thought to herself.

"I can't see you doing Hera." Sora said, "More along the lines of Artemis and Gaea."

"Oh really?" Amanda asked, "Why is that?"

"I dunno." Sora said, grinning. Amanda raised one eye brow in suspicion.

"There you are Sora!" Amanda heard another girl's voice call, though she was far to nice for her own good. She recognized it immediately and saw a brown haired girl zoom past her and straight to Sora, where she latched onto his arm. Only then did she turn around to even notice the other living breathing human.

"Aren't you _that new girl_? "She asked Amanda, with suck a fake sweetness it almost made her gag.

"Yeah, I am." Amanda replied flatly, "And who the hell might you be?"

"You mean you haven't heard of _me?_" Kairi asked Amanda shocked. Amanda shrugged.

"Well, maybe you can get one of those creepy losers to inform you." She said with the same sweet voice. Amanda almost exploded right there and used her powers. But she knew that not only would Leo have her head, Dyana and Mari would too. So she stood there biting her tougne.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" She said with the fake sweetness, "C'mon now Sora, you said you were only gonna be 5 minutes." She started to pull him away. Amanda felt like she needed to set this bitch in her place, so when Kairi was walking behind her, she threw her leg backwards, causing the snob to trip. She didn't fall though. She quickly collected herself. Amanda whirled around and gasped and with her own fake sweetness, said, "Oh my gosh! I'm SOOO sorry. Clumsy me."

"Hmph." Kairi grunted, and grabbing Sora's arm once more, dragged him towards the study. Once Amanda was positive they were out of hearing range, she burst out laughing. An Hypello walked by and said, "Mish! Pleashe keep yoor voishe dowwwn. Shank yoo."

"Sorry." Amanda mumbled, trying to control her laughter. _If this is how the game is played,_ Amanda thought to herself, _Then dammit I'm in!_

**10 MINUTES LATER.**

Amanda walked into the study where there was absolutely NO studying happening. Everyone was chatting away. Amanda took her place at the table she'd saved for herself, Paine and Yuna. Yuna and Paine exchanged curious looks as Amanda sat down in her own little happy world.

"Okay, what happened?" Yuna asked, "Spill!"

"Well…" Amanda explained everything to them about the encounter with Sora and Kairi. After she was done, she felt kinda uneasy about the whole demonic Hypello thing. She figured if she told Yuna and Paine about it, they'd probably think she needed psychological help.

"Something else happened that you're not telling us." Paine said suddenly, startling both Amanda and Yuna. Amanda looked up at her, one eye brow raised in suspicion. _Could she be an empathy? _Amanda wondered to herself.

"How'd you-?"

"Paine has a knack for those things." Yuna said.

"No it's the teaching I get from Lu. She's a great magic teacher." Paine lowered her voice, "I've learned more then just a few elemental spells you can say. I'm no elementary Mage anymore, to put it in light terms."

"What can you do?" Amanda asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Stuff with my mind. You know, like a third eye. I can tell when people have something to _**hide**,_ for instance." She stressed the word hide. Amanda felt a wave of fear rush over her. _She knows I'm hiding something from her! Now what? _

"I also know when people have **_good intensions_**. And I can also tap into my third eye, and see an event happening in a different area."

"Premonitions?" Amanda asked.

"No, not of the future or the past. I can see the event happening."

"Holy shit!" Amanda said awestricken.

"How about you?" Paine asked, "I know you've mentioned you having powers."

"I-I can't say." Amanda muttered regretfully, "Atleast not yet."

"That's fine." Yuna said, "We're not trying to push you into spilling out your life story or anything. Just to let us know if maybe we can help you with anything."

"Okay." Amanda nodded, "So what about you Yuna? You said you were into magic too."

"I specialize in White Magic." Yuna said, "Healing and stuff like that, although I do know how to cast a wicked Firaga spell when needed."

Paine rolled her eyes playfully at this comment.

"So is the magic class open to everyone?" Amanda asked.

"It's kinda a secret class." Yuna said, "So idiots like Riku don't use it the wrong way."

"I see…" Amanda said, fully understanding.

"Well, it's time for PT." Yuna said, looking at the clock.

"This should be fun!" Amanda said.

"Hardly.' Paine replied in an irritated mood, "PT is the WORST. Atleast with Coach Jecht as the teacher."

"Jecht?" Amanda asked, "What's he coach?"

"Blitzball." Yuna replied, "He's also Tidus' father."

"Yeowch." Amanda said, "That must hurt his rep."

"You have NO clue." Paine said, getting up. Yuna and Amanda followed suit, and the trio headed off to the most interesting gym class of their lives.

* * *

The end! Like it! Well review for more! Especially you Mar! ;-) You'd better! 


	4. Physical Fitness Training

Disclaimer: Same as b4 except I'm adding **SHADOW HEARTS: FROM A NEW WORLD **No big of you don't know what that is, just read it anyway! PLEASE?

* * *

Sora felt like he'd made an idiot of himself twenty times in a row. _That's because I did. _He reminded himself as he walked with his group of 'friends' to the gym class. He walked in to see Yuna and her two friends already there- as usual. Yuna and Paine always liked to avoid the crowd if they could, Sora had realized this the very first week of school. They'd been really nice to him then, but since he'd known Riku and Kairi longer he stuck with them. Now he really wished he'd taken up their offer instead of trudging around like Riku's lackey. What that Amanda girl had said to him really sunk in, but the question was; Was he really brave enough to stand up to Riku and tell him to fuck off? _Hell no!_ Sora thought to himself, He'd be lucky to stand up to a fly.

After everyone had changed into their gym clothes, Jecht had them all stand in line shoulder to shoulder for some stupid physical fitness training thing. As Jecht barked orders at everyone, Sora felt pity for Tidus for having HIM as a father. He always smelt like beer and some DISGUSTING after shave that he really didn't need on due to the fact he never shaved."

"LISTEN UP!" Jecht shouted, "T'day is Physical Fitness Trainin' Day! As ya'll know, PHYSICAL FITNESS IS THE KEY TO A GOOD ATHLETE… blah… blah…blah…" Was all Sora heard after that. He was tired, and exhausted. All he wanted to do was go home. But knowing Riku, he'd have him out at 1:30 PM tonight, just like the last 4 nights before.

"SORA!" He heard Jecht shout at him. He looked around to see that he was standing alone, while the class had been divided up and seated at opposite ends of the gym.

"Wha-?" He said, totally lost.

"Since you seem to be so with it today, you'll be first up." Jecht said, "Against…" He scanned the area on the left side, where Sora noticed Yuna, Paine and Amanda were sitting.

"Wait, what?" Sora asked, "What's happening?"

"This is a GOOD EXAMPLE of WHY you should pay attention to yer teachers!" Jecht shouted to the rest of the class, "So you don't end up like this fool! Now… RAI!" He shouted to a big buffed out guy with tan skin and blackish hair. Sora recognized him as one of the people who really didn't like him that much, just because he was Riku's friend. Sora watched Raijin's eyes practically explode as the excitement pounded in him. Jecht then pushed Sora onto a mat as Rai started his way down. Sora looked at Jecht one more time and asked, "What the heck are we doing?"

"It's a PHYSICAL FITNESS TRAINING COURSE!" Jecht shouted at him, "PHYSICAL AS IN FIGHTING!" Sora's jaw dropped as he realized he had to fight Rai, "FITNESS AS IN WELL… FITNESS. AND TRAINING AS IN PRACTICE!"

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath as he scrambled up to his feet, ready to defend himself. _This is not fair. _He thought to himself.

* * *

English had to be the most boring subject. With the most boring teacher. His name was Setzer, and he was the most annoying person Mari had ever meant. She was sleeping on her books when someone shook her awake.

"Wha-?" She asked, and saw Bryan trying to get her awake before Setzer noticed. Mari shot up pretending to be fascinated by the whole lesson, but almost fell asleep again. Behind her she heard the giggles of Rikku and Yuffie, which made her grin. Big mistake.

'Miss… Mari- I presume…" Setzer said, suddenly at her side.

"Y-yes sir?" She replied, looking up innocently.

"I'd like to know what you find so amusing about my class." He said.

'Well… I… uh…" Mari stammered, lost for words.

"I'll let you off. Just because your new." Setzer said, "But as for YOU TWO!" He pointed at Yuffie and Rikku, "You both have an after school detention with me."

"We can't sir!" Rikku squeaked, "We already have a meeting with the Principal."

"Oh really?" Setzer asked, suspiciously, "Well, how about I go and see, eh?" Setzer watched Rikku and Yuffie carefully. Yuffie shrugged, "Go ahead sir."

Setzer then whipped around on his heel, and not even thinking about the rest of the class, stormed out to see the Principal. After he slammed the door, and they were certain he was out of hearing range, the class burst out into a loud chatter.

"Is he always like that?" Mari asked Rikku and Yuffie after turning around. Yuffie nodded.

"He's an ass hole." Bryan added suddenly, startling Mari.

"Sorry." He said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me!" Mari said with a funny tone of voice, "Me? No! No way! Nope! I'm not scared!"

"Okay…" Bryan said, looking at her funny. He then turned face forward to talk to Gippal.

"What an IDIOT!" Mari whispered to her two companions, "I totally screwed up that one."

"Yeah, you did!" Yuffie said. Mari glared at her playfully.

"Your just like my friend Amanda." Mari commented.

"Hmm…. Maybe I should meet this Amanda." Yuffie said, grinning.

"You will." Mari said, "You both will."

"Is she an Al Bhed hater?" Rikku whispered.

"She couldn't tell you what an Al Bhed was!" Mari replied, "Although she does look a little like you…"

"Really?" Rikku asked, "Blond hair, green eyes?"

"Yupp," Mari replied, "Only her eyes changed from green to gray, and there's something different from your and hers."

"The pupil?" Rikku asked. Mari looked at her curiously and say Rikku's pupil wasn't in fact a PUPIL, but a black swirl.

"I never noticed." Mari said, "It's so cool!"

"Most people don't think that…" Rikku said regretfully.

"Hey! You hear about the two new Professors?" Yuffie asked, trying to change the subject, "I hear their really special!"

"Okay…" Mari said, _This seems interesting.

* * *

_

"Oh!" Yuna gasped as she watched the 'fight' progress. Amanda was dumbstruck.

"That had to hurt." Paine said almost mournfully as she watched Rai sock Sora in the jaw.

"What a bitch." Amanda muttered intentionally to herself, but aloud as she watched Kairi's expression.

"Huh?" Paine asked, "Isn't Rai a boy?"

"Paine." Yuna said, "I don't think she's talking about them…" Yuna bent her head towards the direction Amanda was looking at. Paine looked up and understood immediately. Kairi looked like she enjoyed watching her 'friend' Sora get the shit beat out of him. Paine looked at Amanda, wondering why she would care.

"Rai! That's enough!" Jecht shouted after five more minutes. Rai backed off after taking one last swing at Sora, which send him flying onto the ground.

"Very good Rai!" Jecht said, "A true athelete."

"Thanks sir." Rai said, and with one last hateful glare at Sora, turned around to find his seat. Sora pushed himself up, and limp ed over to his seat.

"Next up?" Jecht asked. No one responded.

"C'mon!" Jecht shouted, "Don't make me call names!"

"I'll go." A blonde haired girl sitting on one side of Kairi said. Amanda looked at her and could immediately tell she was a whore. She watched as the girl made her way down to the matt. Jecht looked immediately at Yuna for some odd reason. Amanda turned to look at Yuna and saw a side of her she never ever wanted to see again. "What the-?"

"That's Leblanc." Paine explained, "Let's just say her, Yuna and Tidus don't mix."

"Oh my." Amanda said. Without saying a word, Yuna stood up and proceeded to the mat, where Lebalnc was laughing at her.

"Oh c'mon honey." She said, "Remember LAST time you took me on?"

"It was three against one." Yuna said, vemon in every word she said, "With your two dumb lackeys. This time we'll see how you phase against ME. One on one."

"Fine by me." Leblanc said.

* * *

**NOT EVEN TEN MINUTES LATER**

"O-Okay Yuna! Stop now!" Jecht said, trying to get the situation under control. It really wasn't working to well.

"C'mon!" Paine said, grabbing at Amanda, who was watching the fight with wide eyes. Her head snapped over to Paine, and she looked up at her confused.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Unless we go down there and get Yuna, she'll be expelled for killing Leblanc!" Paine said.

"Oh shit!" Amanda said, shooting up. Together Amanda and Paine rushed down to the scene where Jecht and two other boys-one Amanda recognized as Rai, the other had black hair that was pulled back in a headband that made his head look like a palm tree- were trying desperately to separate the two girls. Amanda and Paine stepped onto the mat and made a bee-line straight for Yuna, who had Leblanc pinned onto the ground, giving her a good bloody lip. As Amanda and Paine made their way towards the two, Jecht put an arm out to stop them.

"You two girls can't get in the middle there…" He said, "Yuna there might just redirect her anger."

"She's our friend!" Amanda snapped.

"And besides, it looks like Rai and Pence REALLY aren't helping." Paine added, referring to the two boys.

"Huh?" Jecht turned around and say the two boys standing there trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Jecht's face turned a cherry red color as he felt the anger and embarrassment course through him. He whipped around, and told the two teenage girls, who both had smock smiled in their faces, "Do watcha can."

"This way." Paine said to Amanda pulling her around Jecht. The two sped up to Yuna, who's arms we're flying back and forth trying to do as much damage as possible.

"Yuna!" Paine snapped trying to get her attention. She didn't respond.

Paine looked at Amanda, and Amanda knew what they had to do. She nodded her response and Paine said, "On the count of three… one… two…"

"Three!" Amanda said, as both her and Paine lunged for one of Yuna's flying arms. Both girls caught one of her arms each, and they started to yank Yuna upwards. After pulling her up off her feet, Paine looked at Rai and Pence and barked out "What are you standing there for? Get the girl up!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Both boys said obediently, terrified of the young warrior. They each grabbed Leblanc underneath her arms and pulled up and out of Yuna's rampage. Now the problem was calming her down.

"Jecht!" Amanda said, "Get Leblanc out of here!"

"Good idea!" He said, not caring that a 15 year old girl was telling him what to do. He motioned for Rai and Pence to bring Leblanc to the Healing Wing. After the two boys dragged a mangled Leblanc out, Paine shook Yuna viciously, "Yuna! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Wha-?" Yuna asked, looked around at her surroundings.

"OKAY then!" Jecht shouted as the rest of the class cheered and boo-ed, "CALM YER SELVES DOWN! NOTHIN LET HERE! NEXT UP PLEASE…"

"Wow Yuna." Amanda said, as Paine and Amanda guided a dazed Yuna up to their seat, "You really lashed out!"

"I-I did, didn't I?" Yuna said excitedly.

"Way to go Yuna!" The trio heard numerous voices applaud Yuna as they sat down. Yuna blushed as they all applauded her. _She apparently isn't use to this kind of attention._ Amanda thought to herself. Then Tidus and Baralai appeared in the room and found their way to the trio.

"Holy shit Yuna!" Tidus said, sitting next to her, "You REALLY showed Leblanc!"

Yuna's face turned crimson red at that remark.

"Man Paine! You and Amanda did really well in trying to calm Yuna down! Baralai added.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed, "My good for nothing old man would've never thought of that."

"Is he that bad?" Amanda asked.

"You have NO idea." Yuna and Tidus responded together.

Paine was the second to last person to fight against a fat guy named Ormi. Within the first 10 minutes the kid had to be sent to the Healing Wing due to a broken jaw. Paine walked back to her seat casually as Jecht applauded her for her performance.

"A true warrior!" Jecht finished off, then looked at his clipboard, "Okay, the last match is Riku against…"

"Me." Amanda muttered to herself as Jecht called her name. Paine, Baralai, Tidus and Yuna all exchanged worried glances.

"Maybe you should back out." Baralai suggested.

"I don't think Riku's too fond of you after what you did to him in the cafeteria…" Paine added.

"I'll be fine." Amanda said, getting up. Yuna watched her as she looked at the doorway. Yuna looked and saw her cousin Rikku, her friend Gippal, Yuffie and another brunette girl whom she didn't know. Yuna also remembered they were getting out earlier then usual today, due to some faculty meeting, which really didn't make sense to her seeing as the Principal wanted to see them, but Yuna dismissed this as she watched Amanda grin at the brunette, who returned her look with a curious one. Yuna went to stop her as Riku stepped onto the mat, when Amanda looked at them and said, "Relax. Worse come to worse, I'm in the Healing Wing, right?" She tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"Just chill out." She said finally, and started towards the mat, boos and cheering following her. She looked at Riku and a small bubble of fear rose up inside of her.

_Maybe Yuna was right?_

_You're kidding me, right?_

_No. He's probably much stronger then I am!_

_Are you KIDDING me? We've fought demons, warlocks and evil things… and you're afraid of some teenage ass-hole who think's he's all that!_

_No! I'm afraid of being publicly HUMILIATED!_

_Well GET OVER IT'!"_

Amanda stepped onto the mat and up to Riku.

"Get ready!" Both teens stepped back into their fighting positions.

'Get set!"

"No hard feeling from this morning, okay?" Riku whispered to Amanda, who put on an innocent helpless face, "I won't take it to hard on you."

"I'll take you word on that." Amanda replied.

"GO!" Jecht shouted, and officially the fight had begun.

* * *

DONE! AHAHAH! HAD TO LEAVE YOU ON THAT CLIFF HANGER! More up soon. Review! 


	5. Their Mission

Disclaimer: Same as b4 (I decided to drop the SHADOW HEARTS!)

* * *

_What has he done? He's such an idiot! _Sora thought to himself as he watched Riku grin at all his companions. Now he was on the mat facing Amanda, with the match minutes away from starting. He noticed the others in the room but he didn't care. He just didn't wanna see Riku massacre the new girl. Below him, Kairi whispered something along the lines of, "Bitch's getting what she deserves." to Selphie. Sora heard the word go and he felt his insides turn into a really big knot. He watched as the fight started, and Riku charged at the new girl.

* * *

"Riku's in for it now." Mari muttered excitedly to herself as she watched him charge Amanda. Rikku, Gippal and Yuffie all looked at her as if she were insane. But she didn't care, she found the fight far more interesting. She almost didn't notice when another person joined their group.

"Yo Bry!" Gippal said, greeting him and causing Mari to jump slightly.

"Didn't scare you did I?" Bryan asked playfully, referring to the little scene in English. Mari felt her cheeks turn cherry red.

"N-Nope." She stammered.

"Oh! Lookie! Lookie!" Rikku pointed to the fight and Mari whirled around to see Amanda dodge Riku's punch. She smiled to herself, _If it's one thing Amanda knows how to do the best, it's beat the holy shit out of a guy. _Personally Mari wanted to join in on the beating of Riku, but she figured that'd be out of the question. So she stood there like a good girl watching the fight. Soon she found herself shouting "GO AMANDA! Beat the crap out of him!", which resulted in many glances and glares from the benches and from the group. Soon she heard four more voices join her and she say four teenagers in the benches shouting and cheering as well.

She watched as Amanda blocked a series of rapid punches thrown at her. Riku then spun to the ground and tried to take her legs out from underneath her, but Amanda-at the last second- jumped. Mari glared at Amanda playfully, _She's gotta be a showoff, doesn't she? _

Soon Yuffie and Rikku joined in with the cheering, and there was a whole choirs shouting for Amanda. Mari looked over at the opposite set of benches and one group caught her eye. A brunette girl with blue eyes that looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, and a brown haired boy sitting above her, also with blue eyes but who looked extremely worried. Despite her warnings from Leo, she couldn't help but read them. She then opened her mind and let in all the mixed emotions surrounding her. It was almost to much for her to handle, but luckily a certain someone had taught her how to channel her power onto specific people- so she did just that. First on the girl. _Anger, jealously, and power, fill her emotions. But how can she hold such a cool face? _Mari asked herself after the reading. Then she focused on the boy. _Fear, inferiority, shame…_ But before Mari could read further, the boy looked around, as if feeling her presence. Mari snapped her head down to the ground to think. _No one can ever feel me! Not even Dyana or Amanda! Not even Leo or the sisters! What's up with that? Leo told me it was impossible! What the hell?_

"Oh no!" Rikku and Yuffie gasped as they watched the fight. Mari shot her gaze up to the fight and sighed in annoyance. Amanda was on her back, a victim of Riku's attack, and was still dazed by it, while Riku stood up. _Dammit Amanda! This is what always happens! She does great, and she gets a full head. I do the same thing though. _But Mari realized Amanda was to taken back by the attack to register the position she was in. _I ALWAYS have to get her out of these positions…_

"AMANDA GET YOU BUTT UP NOW!" Mari shouted over all the cheering.

* * *

"Huh?" Amanda said, looking around. She realized she was on the ground, and Riku was now hovering over her. Mari had waken her up, but had she done it in time? _Of course! _Amanda thought to herself, _It's never too late when you're a…_

Amanda grinned up at Riku, and rolled onto her upper back, startling Riku. She then used her legs to kick his knees out from under him and before he fell, Amanda was up on her feet and round-housed him in the stomach. Riku flew backwards onto HIS back. _Now who's in trouble? _She stepped up to him and as he went to repeat his spinning takeout move on her legs, Amanda jumped up, and as she landed, snap kicked him in the chest, sending him hurling back into the benches.

"Okay!" Jecht said, apparently recovering from a wave of utter shock and confusion. Amanda took a deep breath and grinned.

"Class is over…" Jecht said, "Get outta here! Cept you girls' Paine, Yuna and Amanda, I wanna see you for a moment."

After everyone piled out, Mari ran up to Amanda and gave her a high-five. Amanda grinned proudly, "Holy shit!" Rikku said running up to her, Amanda looked at her oddly for a moment and said, "Aren't you Yuna's cousin, Rikku?"

"Yeah!" Rikku said half-heartedly. Amanda smiled and extended her hand to Rikku, who looked at her with a big goofy grin, "Nice to meetcha Rikku."

"Same here!" Rikku replied, shaking her hand. After the introduction, Yuna, Paine, Amanda, Mari, Rikku and Yuffie all waited for Jecht to approach them. When he did he looked at Mari, "Yer that other new student, aren't you?" He asked. Mari nodded respectfully, "And yer Yuffie and Rikku…" He said acknowledging them. They nodded, "Good, I've been meaning to talk to you as well. As you all know, there are special classes you can take for those of you who are, lets say… giften. Me, Mr. Auron, Mr. Leonhart, Miss. Tifa, and Mr. Cloud are those special teachers for combat skills and weapons. Paine, Yuna and Rikku already know this though, for they take classes in weaponry."

'Yupp." YRP nodded.

"Well, Yuffie, Amanda, Mari. I want you to join the weapons classes as well as the combat."

"Really?" Amanda asked excitedly.

" Yes ma'am." Jecht said, "I also want you three to join my combat classes too." He said to YRP, which made them all grin.

"I also was informed by the King himself to tell you you're late." Jecht said.

"King?" Mari asked.

"WE'RE LATE!" Amanda gasped, then turned to Mari, "The meeting with the PRINCIPAL!"

"OH NO!" All six girls shouted together, and started out of the room. Amanda turned back to Jecht and shouted, "Thank's alot!"

"No problem!" He replied, "Just helping out!"

The six girls entered the principal's office cautiously. After they closed the door, a light turned on.

"W-who's there?" Rikku demanded.

"Please, sit down!" A friendly voice said. Amanda looked around and saw a couch, a loveseat and an arm chair. Paine took the armchair as Rikku, Yuffie and Mari all filed onto the couch, leaving the loveseat to Yuna and Amanda. After they all sat down, the secretary Aerith entered the room, carrying a small box of some kind. She laid it down on the coffee table in the center of the girls.

"Hey Aerith!" Mari greeted her.

"Hello." She replied kindly.

"Where's the principal?" Amanda asked, looking around the empty room.

"He'll be with you shortly." She said, then turned to leave the room. After she was gone, Mari went to grab the box, when Amanda lunged at her and slapped her hand. Mari withdrew her hand and whined, "What the hell was that for?"

"We don't know what that is!" Amanda said.

"Exactly." Paine agreed, "It's safer to wait."

"Hmph." Mari pouted. The girls heard a door open but the only entrance was blocked off. Yuffie looked around and said, "Oh MY GOD!"

There in the middle of the room was a door, more important was the fact that there was a PERSON coming out of that door, that looked incredibly short. They stepped out revealing a mouse in a black robe.

"I-I-I-I-Is that a MOUSE?" Mari asked, almost flipping the couch backwards, along with her Yuffie and Rikku.

"Yup!" It replied, draining all the color from the girl's faces, even Paine's.

"I-It talked." Amanda said, "M-Mice can't talk? Right?"

"As far as I know, this is some hell of a magic spell." Paine said.

"No spell." The mouse replied, "Just a very well hidden secret. You n' Mari should know 'bout secrets, right Amanda?" The mouse asked her. Amanda nodded.

"So you're not a human… you're not a warlock…" Mari started, "So you must be a demon!"

"Demon?" The mouse asked, amused by the remark, "No, no demon in me! I'm Mickey! Mickey Mouse!-" But before he could continue, there was a loud noise outside, like someone trying to listen in. Mickey looked at the door, "You girls gotta listen to me, okay?"

They all nodded their response.

"I'm the one who called you here. I need your help with a certain problem that Leo already alerted Amanda and Mari to. But someone outside this room is tryin' to get inta stop us! You gotta go through this door, and wait for me wherever you land, got me?"

"Sounds risky." Paine commented. Then a loud thump on the door caused the girls to jump up.

"Hurry!" Mickey said. The six girls shot up and proceed towards the door when there was another thump. Yuffie, Rikku, and Mari had already made it through, when Mickey stopped Amanda.

"The box!" He pointed to the box of the table Aerith had left. There was another loud thump and the door was starting to break. Amanda jumped over the couch and grabbed the box, when the door started to break. She looked at Paine an tossed the box to her. Then she dove over the couch and literally threw Yuna and Paine into the door as she dashed towards it. The trio landed in a heap of arms and legs as Mickey entered the door and closed it. Then it disappeared right before their eyes.

"Wow… "Mari surveyed the area they were in. Everything looked tall and humongous.

"Welcome to Disney Castle." Mickey said, "My home."

Mickey had brought the girls into the library where there were 3 different people already there. The first person was short and old, and wore a blue robe. In his right hand, was a wand. The next person was an older and taller man, with a blue robe and a hat with yellow stars on it. The finalperson was a man both Mari and Amanda knew only too well.

"Leo!" They both shouted, and ran over to him to hug him. He grinned happily at the two released.

"How's Dyana?" Amanda asked.

"Angry." Leo replied, "She wants in on the action to."

"That's Dyana for ya." Mari shrugged.

"Leo, this is Paine, Yuna, Rikku and Yuffie." Amanda introduced them, "Guys this is Leo."

"Hello." They all said politely.

"Not to cut you're reunion short or anything but we got important stuff to talk about!" Mickey said.

"You're right." Amanda said.

"Well the reason I called you all here today is that we have a bit of a problem." Mickey said, "It seems like the evil witch Maleficent somehow cast a spell, and now nobody remembers who or what the Keyblade master is- INCLUDING him."

"What IS a Keyblade Master?" Mari asked.

"Leo." Mickey said.

"Well. He's like the protector of innocents too, only he fights creatures called Heartless, that steal people's hearts. Maleficent is their leader, and she needs those hearts. The Heartless can also destroy worlds. But the Keyblade Master locks these key holes so the Heartless can't get to the heart of the worlds, and there for they don't disappear."

"Wow I'm confused." Yuffie said.

"Me too." Rikku agreed.

"Ignore them." Paine said.

"So ya see, without him, the worlds are doomed." Mickey summed it all up for them.

"So you called _us?"_ Amanda asked.

"Yes. Paine, Yuna, Rikku, Yuffie. You are the top students in every special class your in. Your skill exceeds those of even the most talented wizards and witches. Except three witches. Three witches that are the most pure good in this world."

"Six." Leo corrected him. Mickey nodded.

"But these three specific ones are the key to helping us find both the Keyblade and the Keyblade Master." Mickey said, "Amanda, wanna take a shot at guessing who they are?"

"You take it." She said, knowing that this was it.

"Two of 'em stand before you now." Mickey said. Paine, Yuna, Rikku, and Yuffie looked at Amanda and Mari, wide-eyed, "Their known as the most powerful witches to ever be born. More powerful then the Charmed One's themselves. Their the Enchanted Ones. Bonded together by friendship, not sisterhood."

"I couldn't tell you." Amanda said to Yuan and Paine, "Leo would've killed me."

"No problem." Paine replied.

"We knew you weren't evil." Yuna added.

"But back on target." Leo said, "We have a limited time. Maleficent is going to strike anytime now. We've only gathered a handful of information; that whomever the Keyblade Master is, he's in the High School you girls will now play undercover in, that Maleficent had heartless stationed around him, ready to strike at anytime, and that the only two that might know who he is, have been taken hostage by her." Leo said.

"This is wonderful." Amanda commented.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Mickey said, "Now that you know why you're here, time to equip you with your gear."

"Like spies?" Rikku and Mari asked together excitedly. Amanda, Paine, and Yuna laughed.

"Maybe." Mickey said. He then beckoned for the box Paine held. She walked up to him and gave it to him.

"These are dress-spheres." Mickey said, opening the box to reveal 20 different spheres, "With them you can change your combat style, as well as your abilities."

"Sounds confusing…" Amanda commented.

"Well, it's not." Leo replied, "All you do is shout the name of the sphere you want, and bingo. You're transformed into that one."

"But if the spheres are there, how are we going to activate them?" Paine asked.

"Like this." Leo said, extending a hand over the box, and another one towards the girls. Suddenly 20 small beams of light shot out, rushing through each girl and finally back to the box. Amanda looked at Mari oddly and said, "Whoa, major head rush."

"What did you do?" Paine asked.

"The dress-spheres are now apart of you." Leo said, "They live inside you now, so you can call upon them whenever needed."

"Very convenient!" Yuna commented.

"Now, this is Merlin." Mickey introduced them to the shorter man, "He is a great wizard, and knows many spells."

"Nice to meet you." Amanda and the group greeted him.

"Nice to meet you too girls!" He said, "As you know, my name is Merlin and I'm here to teach you a thing or two about the worlds most powerful elemental spells!"

"I can improve my magic." Paine said, "I'm good with that."

"Right-y oh!" Merlin said.

"Okay." Mickey said, "Now finally, this is Master Yen Sid. He was my teacher, and now he will be yours."

"It seems I have much to teach you in the ways of magic." He said, looking over all six girls.

"And what, may I ask, does THAT mean?" Yuna asked defensively.

"You shall see my child, all in time." Yen Sid replied.

"Oh okay." Yuna replied with a bit of an attitude.

"Now you can go." Mickey said.

"What?" The girls asked.

"We have important matters to discuss." Yen Sid said.

"Sure…" The girls said, and walked out to where the door is.

"You really think they can handle something this big Leo?" Yen Sid asked.

"The Elders think so." Leo replied, "So I believe in them."

"I hope your believe is enough." Yen Sid said, "Because the end of the school year is nearing, it's already January. Their deadline is the last day."

"We didn't tell them that." Mickey said.

"They don't need to know." Yen Sid said.

"Right-y oh!" Merlin agreed, "It'd pro'bly stress out the poor girls, wouldn't you say so?"

"Yeah." Leo and Mickey agreed.

"I know they can do it." Leo said, "I have faith."

* * *

LoL, corny last words I know, but heyy… if the shoe fits… LoL, JK! More soon! 


	6. Another Suprise

**Disclaimer (same)

* * *

**

Amanda made her way to the front of the school where she was suppose to meet the girls. They'd all forgotten their stuff, and had to rush back to their lockers to get it. Rikku said she'd arrange for Amanda and Mari to stay with Yuna and Rikku at Rikku's house after the got back from Paine's. Yuffie said she had to go home so she could tell her parents she was okay, so Yuffie already left. Now Amanda was standing in the front foyer, patiently waiting for the gang to hurry up, when she noticed someone familiar sitting in the steps. She looked down the long corridor and didn't see any sign of the gang getting back anytime soon. So she decided she would be nosy like Mari and see what's wrong. She walked out and slowly descended the steps to them. As she reached him, he turned around surprised at first, and then noticing it was her, he turned back around. She dropped her bags on the upper step, and sat next to it. For a moment, they both sat there in silent, until he asked, "You get a detention too?"

"No." She replied, "I had a meeting with the Principal."

"First day shit?" He asked.

"Yup…"

After five more awkward moments, Amanda decided to start a conversation.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Amanda asked.

"Because," He sighed, "I just got out of detention for talking to Riku in History Class and I don't feel like running around with them until God only knows when."

Amanda nodded her agreement, when he turned around and looked at her curiously. She noticed the humongus bruise on his jaw from gym earlier.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I told you, I-"

"No, no, no!" Sora said, cutting her off, "Why are you HERE! Sitting with me, when you SHOULD be at your house."

"Waiting for my friends." Amanda replied, "So we can all get to Paine's house for a little bit."

"Then where are you headed?" He asked curiously.

"To Rikku's." Amanda replied.

"Not to your house?"

"I don't live here."

"Then are your parents still at your home?" Sora asked her, curiosity getting the best of him. Amanda felt that bubble well up inside her stomach. She HATED when people talked about her parents. She couldn't help it. She couldn't talk about her parents, it hurt to much for her. She looked at her feet, pretending to be fascinated with a rock.

"You hear me?" Sora asked sincerely, wondering if she was okay. Amanda nodded, but didn't respond.

"Well?" Sora asked, and after a moment he leaned his back against the stairs and asked, "You not close to them?"

"I was-am! I am…" Amanda choked, "I-I just…"

"Amanda!" Mari's voice called out and Amanda actually felt relieved for once. She shot up as Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Mari all came out. She turned to face them and said, "I'll catch up to you in 5, okay?"

"Sure…" Yuna and Paine said, fully understanding, unlike Mari and Rikku.

"Huh?" Rikku asked, trying to see over Yuna and Paine.

"Lemme see!" Mari added.

Yuna and Paine both sighed as they dragged Mari and Rikku down the road and making a left, before doing that, Paine shouted, "Hope you have your bathing suits!"

"Yupp!" Amanda replied, and gave her a thumb up. Paine nodded and dragged Mari around the bend. Amanda turned back around to Sora, who looked up at her with a slightly disappointed face.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I REALLY gotta go and all…"

"I understand." He nodded, and waved at her, "See you in the halls."

"Yup." Amanda nodded, and for a moment, both of them stood there, speechless, when Amanda turned around and dashed off after the others. When she turned the bend though, she found them all waiting there.

"Heyy!" Amanda said, putting her hands on her hips, "You guys weren't SPYING on me by any chance, were you?"

"Of cour-" Mari started, but Rikku slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Heh..heh… heh… you see…. we… we… were….. RUN!" Rikku shouted to Mari, who nodded and Rikku took off down the road towards Paine's house, with Mari at her tail.

"Is it worth chasing her?" Amanda asked Paine and Yuna, watching the two dash off.

"Why not?" Paine said mischievously, "I could use the exercise; Ormi didn't really give much of a challenge back in gym…"

"Get back here!" Yuna shouted playfully, then turned to Amanda and Paine and said, "Let's get 'em!  
"I'm all for it!" Amanda nodded, pulling her bag over her shoulder and getting prepared to run after them.

"What are we standing here for then?" Pane asked, "Their getting away."

"After them!" Yuna said, and started off after them. Paine followed suit, and finally Amanda. But she couldn't help but take one last glance at Sora before running after them. _Maybe I should invite him? _Amanda asked herself as she watched him sit there, with his head in his hands. But then Riku and his gang turned the corner and spotted Sora and she knew it was too late. So she sighed, and dashed after them.

* * *

"What Riku?" Sora asked, a bit irritated that he found him. He just wanted to be left alone right now.

"Nice bruise you got there." Riku taunted him, putting one foot on a step and resting his head in his hand, "Wanna make it better?"

"If you mean beating the shit out of Rai, then no thank you." Sora said, despite his usual fear of Riku. Riku laughed and said, "No, no, no. I'm not talking about Rai. I'm talking about that bitch."

"Amanda?" Sora asked, a little worried.

"Yep." Riku said, "You know, it's not very nice to beat a guy up in front of all his pals, right?"

"It was only gym class Riku," Sora said, trying to take Riku out of it, "I mean, she's the new girl, she had to show she had SOME spine, right?"

"Wrong." Riku replied, "I heard her pal, Mari- I think it is- is just as bad as her. Punched Dona right in the face earlier at lunch. Not nice to hit a cheerleader."

"Dona must've deserved it." Sora replied, "You even said it yourself, Riku; Dona is a hard core bitch."

"Yeah, but hey, you gotta give her some credit!" Riku said, "She does nice."

"Ugh, thank you." Sora said, receiving a little more information then he wanted, "I REALLY wanted to know that."

"You're quite welcome." Riku replied, then make a grab for Sora to get up. Sora reluctantly pushed himself up and said, "Look Riku, I'm busy tonight. I can't-"

"With what?" Riku asked, "You're never busy."

"I've been grounded." Sora said, "My 3rd detention in a row."

"In a week."

"Exactly. Look I gotta go." He said, and got up. He started off down the street, towards his house, when he came to the T in the road. He stopped momentarily, watching the girls run, half tempted to run after them and warn them about Riku. But he knew that he'd pay for it and decided it was best to head straight home.

* * *

"Are you RICH?" Mari asked Paine as they walked through her home. It did look like it. Everything was so fancy and formal. They even had a plasma screen TV! Mari couldn't believe her eyes. Everything was so elegant. She just wanted to run around the humongus house, shouting, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Paine shrugged, and ushered for her friends to follow her to the backyard.

"Hey Paine." Amanda said, catching up to her and walking next to her, "Even though this IS a tropical island, and it IS 79 degrees outside, how are we going to go swimming in the middle of winter?"

"OH MY GOD!" Mari shouted, pointing at the inside in-ground pool Paine was leading them too. Amanda's jaw dropped and she said, "No-What-?"

"I'm rich." Paine merely shrugged as Amanda and Mari fantasized over the pool. Yuna then shouted, "Last one is in a drown rat!"

The girls all ran for the nearest room and got changed quickly into their bathing suits. First in was Paine, in an all black bikini. Second was Yuna, who was wearing a light blue halter-top bikini. Third was Mari, who was wearing a purple and blue bikini with a purple flower on the left strap. Fourth was Amanda, in a black and blue-lined bikini, and last was Rikku in her yellow bikini.

"Damn!" She cursed once she ran into the pool room to see the other five girls, all on floates, waiting patiently for her.

"What took?" Mari teased her, "We've been waiting for HOURS!"

"Only 5 minutes"! Rikku places her hands on her hips and glared at her friends, and then shouted, "CANNONBALL and jumped in, soaking everyone. They all glared at her and Paine said, "It's hurt time."

"Ah!" Rikku shouted as the gang all grabbed her and threw her into the deep end of the pool. She emerged from under the water and said, "You're a bunch of MEANIES!"

"Yup!" They girls all replied.

Amanda sat in the inner tube as the other girls tried to drown Rikku. She looked up through the glass dome that covered the pool room and sighed. _Should I have left him there? Maybe I should've invited him… it might've been the best opportunity… _Amanda thought silently to herself as the warm rays from the sun beat down on her. She couldn't help but dwell on the conversation she had with Sora just 30 minutes ago. Something about that kid just made her smile; whether it was his pathetic disposition, or his shy attitude, she found him interesting. _Not as interesting as ME though._ Amanda thought to herself proudly, _No. I'm the QUEEN of interesting and weird persons. _

"THREE!" She suddenly heard the girls shout, and before she knew it, Amanda was being flipped over and into the water.

"HEY!" She shouted, "That was very mean!"

"We know!" They all shouted at her. She started splashing them all rapidly for payback.

"Take THIS!" She shouted as she literally drown Mari in a humongus wave.

"Hey!" Mari shouted splashing back at her.

"Paine!" Her parents called from another room. Paine rolled her eyes in disgust and said, "You guys gotta go now, sorry."

"No problem!" Yuna said, climbing out. Amanda, Rikku and Mari all followed suit, and grabbed their towels.

"You can leave out the backway." Paine said, then she muttered silently to herself, "So you don't have to meet my parents."

"Okay Paine." Amanda said.

"Catcha later!" Rikku said.

"If you can, try to sneak over to Rikku's house later, okay?" Yuna said.

"So we can try out these… dress-spheres!" Mari added excitedly.

"Okay, okay." Paine said, "Now go."

"Okay!" They all said in union and swiftly crossed the slippery tile to the backdoor. Once they made their way through Paine's backyard; (which was more like a tropical jungle), they started off towards Rikku's house.

"What's up with Paine?" Amanda asked Yuna.

"Paine doesn't have much love for her parents…" Yuna sighed, "She's lucky she has them."

"What happened to yours?" Amanda asked.

"My mother died before I turned five, and my father was killed by a gangster mob." Yuna said, "Apparently his job as a police officer and protecting the innocents only got him killed."

"I'm sorry." Amanda said sincerely.

"But now I live with Uncle Cid!" Yuna said, her smile returning to her face.

"My good for nothing Pop." Rikku said as they turned to walk up the driveway. Once Rikku pushed open the door and shouted, "POP! WE GOT VISITORS STAYIN' OVER FOR THE NIGHT!", she let them all in. Immediately they saw Cid sitting at the table, talking to a guy in a red robe like thing, carrying a long sword with him.

"Who-?" Yuna started.

"Yuna." He said, looking at her, "Your just as beautiful as Braska told me."

"My father?" Yuna asked, "Y-you knew him?"

"Yeah," Cid said with an angry tone of voice, "This guys here claims that yer father wanted you to stay with him if somethin' ever happened to him."

"I'm Auron." Auron introduced himself, "Yuna's new guardian. As well as her friend's; Amanda and Mari."

"How-?" Amanda and Mari started.

"The King." Auron replied, and took a sip of his drink on the table. Amanda, Rikku, Yuna and Mari all exchanged odd looks.

* * *

The end! HAHA! More soon! 


	7. Settle In

Disclaimer: Same as B4

* * *

Amanda, Mari and Yuna all walked behind Auron as he led them to his shack. All four of them were exhausted from the fight Cid put up, but finally Auron had won out in the end by showing Cid a document make by Braska himself stating that incase of an accident or etc., that Auron was to take full responsibility of Yuna. Then Cid argued that Auron had no right to take Mari and Amanda along with him, when Auron showed Cid a document made by Mickey himself stating that Auron was to take responsibility of them as well. So in the end, Cid reluctantly agreed to let Auron leave with them, saying that if anything happened to any of them, that Cid would personally kill Auron himself.

"He's very testy." Auron said as they walked up the driveway to where Auron lived.

"Yeah…" Yuna agreed nervously.

"Hey…" Amanda said, "Aren't you the guy Jecht referred to as-"

"Jecht, eh?" Auron asked, and then laughed to himself, "So you meant him?"

"Yup." Mari said, "He's out gym teacher."

"And I am your sword skill teacher too." Auron said opening the door and letting the girls in first. Once inside you really couldn't tell that it was the same house that you walked into. The outside appearance of the house was atrocious, but inside was nicely kept and decorated with different swords and weapons.

"I have four extra bedrooms," Auron said, setting his sword down on the table, "Go ahead and unpack your stuff.Tomorrow Yuna can take you around for a tour, since your off school, right Yuna?"

* * *

The next morning, Amanda and Mari waited by the door patiently for Yuna to finish getting dressed . Mari looked around the room and noticed a picture on the wall of a group of people. She walked up to it and said, "Hey Amanda, come look!"

"What?" Amanda asked, and walked up to her friend and to the picture. She looked at it and saw it was almost like a class photo, only the people in it were adults and they were all wearing police uniforms. Amanda scanned the people when three men stuck out. Immediately she recognized the two as Auron and Jecht, but the one in the middle wasn't familiar to her.

"Who's that?" She asked Mari, pointing to the guy in the middle. Mari shrugged.

"I dunno."

"That's Yuna's father." Auron's voice said from behind the girls, giving them both heart attacks. They both whirled around to see him standing behind them, smiling as best he could.

"You mean-?" Mari started.

"Me. Jecht. Braska. We went back awhile." Auron said, "We were great friends in college. Always there for each other. Never backing down when there was a fight. Of course… we all had out share of problems. Braska was too noble. Jecht was a drunkie, and I-I was just a bad ass. We fit almost perfect together. One day we made a vow to join the Force and stop crime. We actually went through with it, until Braska stuck his nose in the wrong problem. Busted a gang of mobsters. They never forgave the rookie for that. Twelve years later, they finally got out, when Braska was a single parent trying to make a living. Yuna was about 10 then, lost her mother at 5. One day Braska never came home, and Lulu -Lulu has always been like a sister to Yuna, atleast that's what Braska told me. She used to baby-sit Yuna when Braska was away on an assignment- called us up asking if we'd heard from him. Later they found his body in a ditch. He's been shot to death by the gang. That day, both me and Jecht resigned. We never spoke to each other again. Until a little bit ago, when we heard you two were coming, the King came and told us personally. So we knew we had to train you to be the best fighters out there."

"Whoa." Mari said in awe.

"You've gotta be some kind of hero or something!" Amanda added.

"I'm no hero." Auron replied mournfully, "I couldn't save my friend."

"So." Mari said, "Look buddy," She poked at his chest playfully, "I know heroes when I see 'em. And YOU'RE a hero!"

Auron laughed at Mari for a moment and the said, "You're something else…"

"I'm ready." Yuna said, walking out into the kitchen. Amanda and Mari nodded, and waving good bye, they followed Yuna out the door.

* * *

Sora stared up at his ceiling, bored as hell. His cell phone rang for the fifteenth time, and he finally shut it off. Riku hadn't stopped bugging him, and now hopefully he got the message, since he didn't let Sora get any sleep the night before. Sora tossed his cell phone into his room and it landed with a thunk on the hardwood floor. He sighed and started staring at his ceiling again. _Why am I cursed? _He asked himself, _I'm a loser with no life, doomed to be despised by everyone because of Riku's actions. Why me?_

Sora shot up into a sitting position and sighed again, "Maybe I'll go get some ice cream…" He said, and with that, he slipped his shoes on and walked out of his room, leaving his cell phone on the ground. The last thing he needed was for Riku to find him. It seemed like wherever he went with his cell phone, Riku could pinpoint Sora's exact location, and plainly, he was justdamnsick of it.

* * *

Yuna had shown Amanda and Mari all around town and now they had stopped at the local sweets store where Yuna and Rikku loved to hang out and just munch.

"We always sit in this exact spot and watch all the different people walk by!" Yuna said excitedly as she nibbled on her ice cream sandwich, "It's amazing all the different people you see on his tiny island!"

"Really?" Mari asked, "I never noticed."

"You never notice anything!" Amanda said playfully to her, and then took a spoonful of her sherbet cup.

"Only sometimes!" Mari argued, and took a bit from her Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar. Then suddenly her phone started to viberate, and she almost jumped five feet in the air.

"Answer it!" Amanda said as Mari gasped for breath.

"Right!" Mari said, and flipped her phone on.

"Hello?... Oh! Heyy!... I'm at the Sweets Shoppe near the docks….. You wanna hang?... Of course! I'll be waiting!" And with that short conversation, she hung up.

"Who was that?" Amanda asked.

"Just some super-cute-hot guy I meant in school today." Mari said, "Rikku said I should ask him out, but I think he'll say no because I'm a loser and-"

"Mari, you think too much!" Amanda said, "For once in your life time, try to let what little common sense you have over rule your massive intellegence." Mari raised her fist threateningly at Amanda, who laughed in amusement.

"How can he say no?" Yuna asked, "Go for it!"

"Okay!" Mari said, getting up, "He told me to wait by the docks, so I'll catch you guys later!"

"Remember to be home before 10:30!" Amanda called after her.

"Sir Auron might just have to get rough!" Yuna added, as Mari waved her hand at them to dismiss their warnings and jogged towards the docks.

"She's so lucky!" Yuna sighed.

"Why?" Amanda asked her, taking another spoonful of her sherbet and shoving it in her mouth.

"Well, if the guy CALLED her he MUST be interested!" Yuna said, "I mean, hello, since when does a guy show up or call randomly and ask to hang out?"

"Since the guy you're referring to is standing right behind you!" Tidus said, standing behind Yuna suddenly. Yuna whirled around in her chair and said, "When did you get here?"

"I always roam!" He said, "You should know that! How you doin' Amanda?" Tidus asked her, sliding into Mari's old seat.

"Fine, how bout yourself?" Amanda asked him.

"The usual. Trying to stay out as long as possible to avoid Dad's drunk spasms." Tidus replied casually.

'Yikes." Amanda said.

"Yep." Tidus then turned to Yuna, "You up to taking a stroll along the boardwalk?"

"I'd love to, but…" Yuna trailed off, not wanting to leave Amanda sitting her by herself.

"Yuna!" Amanda said, shamefully, "Go ahead! I'm not going anywhere! Go! Get outta here! I know my way back home now. And besides, if I get lost, I'll just interrupt Mari's date to bug her to help me!"

"You sure?" Both Yuna and Tidus asked.

'GO!" Amanda said, "Go away! Leave! I don't want you here!"

"Okay! We get the message!" Tidus said playfully, putting his hands up in surrender, then reaching down and grabbing Yuna's. He then stood up, pulling her with him and as they turned to leave, Yuna whispered, "Thank you!"

Amanda smiled and gave her a thumbs up as Tidus pulled Yuna away. Amanda sighed, and decided to watch as Mari got her little boyfriend. Amanda watched as Mari waved to a guy in a crowd. Amanda saw a hand wave back, and seconds later, a teenage boy no older then her pushed his way through then and started towards Mari. He finally caught up to her and after a few moments of talking, Mari and the guy started towards Amanda. As they reached the table, Amanda took note of his physical appearance; brown hair that was long, but not very long, blue-green-gray eyes,he was a few inches taller then Mari and he had white skin.

Immediately Amanda noticed a familiar look in his eyes. She didn't need Mari's empathic powers to see; he was hiding a big secret. Mari looked at Amanda and said, "Amanda, this is Bryan; Bryan this is Amanda."

"Hi." Amanda said.

"Nice to meet you." Bryan said, extending his hand to shake. He stood there for five minutes until he finally got the message Amanda wasn't going to shake.

"Heh… well we'll be going now…" Mari said, and then turned Bryan around with her, "Ceya Amanda!"

As they walked away, Mari glanced back at Amanda angrily and raised her fist at her threateningly. Amanda shrugged and took another spoonful of sherbet in her mouth before standing up and tossing the rest away. She then sighed and wondered what to do.

"Maybe I'll go sit on the beach…" Amanda said, and with that, she started off towards the beach.

* * *

Sora was sitting at a table not far from where Amanda was just at recently, although he had no idea that she was just out. He nibbled quietly at the Sea Salt Ice Cream Bar he'd bought and hoped that Riku or his gang weren't around the neighborhood today. _Maybe they went to the forest to their usual hang out… _Sora prayed silently. He stood up after finishing his ice cream and tossed the stick away. He then started off for his home again, figuring that was the safest place to hide from Riku.

As he walked down the boardwalk, he noticed that not that many people we're on the beach. Only one person he recognized was there, and he wasn't sure she wanted to be bothered by someone like him. He leaned against the guard rail, watching as she threw random shells and pebbles into the rushing waves with such a rage that he wondered what drove her to act this way. He watched as she then drew her knees into her chest and sighed deeply, as if trying to calm herself down. Sora was so wrapped up in watching her that he didn't realize how old the railing must've been and he suddenly heard a snap, and before he knew it, he was on the sand covered ground, covered in sand and tangled with the railing. People who were passing by stopped to watch as he desperately tried to untangle himself. Amanda turned around and almost had a heart attack when she saw who and what happened. She then rushed over and helped Sora untangle himself, and then shouted at the by-standers, "Nothing to see here folks, get the hell on with our lives."

Slowly the by-standers left, still snickering behind Sora's back. Now he'd really gone and done it. He made a complete fool of himself in front of the whole island. He suddenly felt someone trying to help him up by lifting him up to his feet. He pushed himself up to see Amanda looking at him both shocked; as if she didn't know what jut happened, and skeptically; like she did.

"What just happened?" Amanda sounded as if she were trying to suppress the laughter boiling up inside of her.

"The thing broke." He spat out, before he could think. Amanda raised one brow and set her hands in her hips. She was obviously irritated now.

"I can tell that." She replied in a cool voice, dispite her disposition, "WHY?"

"Well, the view was great." He shot out again, " And when I leaned against the railing-"

"Back up." Amanda said, looking at him oddly, "View of what?"

Sora knew that tone of voice. It was the tempting voice. Daring him to come out and say, '_You.' _He hated that voice, no matter who it was from.

"T-the waves!" He said, "I just love the way they swish up and down." Now he'd done it. He's made a complete dip-shit of himself. He saw Amanda's face slowly change. He thought he'd really gone and pissed her off now. But then she started laughing.

"Very quick." Amanda replied, complimenting him, "So your not as dumb as you come off." She started off for the boardwalk, leaving Sora there stunned.

"You coming?" She called to him as she strolled down towards the piers. He whirled around, relief warming him like a blanket.

_Maybe this won't go as bad as I thought… _Sora thought to himself and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

YAY! DONE! Sorry people, it's been a while! Review please! 


	8. Something Deep Inside

**Disclaimer: You all know it!

* * *

**

Mari was having the best time ofher life, dispite the rough greeting with Amanda that almost scared Bryan away. Yeah Amanda could be a bitch a lot, but she'd never do something like that to Mari.

"You coming?" Bryan asked her, as he walked five steps ahead of her. He's just taken her to a concert, and now Mari's throat was stinging like hell from all the screeching she did.

"Yeah!" She croaked, and jogged to catch up.

"So you like them?" Bryan asked her fifteen minutes later in the Pizza Parlor. Mari nodded.

"Their one of my faves!" She replied, taking a sip of her **_Cherry Coke_**.

"You have a fun time?" He asked.

"You bet! How about you?"

"Yep."

Five minutes of aweward silence and Mari felt she had to say something.

"I-I'm sorry about the way Amanda acted earlier…" She said, "She really isn't THAT bad… once you get used to her humor and her smart ass comments of course. But you see… we've all been out of whack… ever sincewell... about six to sevenmonths ago… when we first meant our whiteli-" Mari stopped almost giving away their secret, and then found a way to edit it, "our foster parents…"

"Are you sisters?" Bryan asked her.

"Not _really_…" Mari said, not exactly lying, "I mean, not T_ECHNICALLY_. We like to think so though. Our friendship kinda bonds me, Amanda and Dyana into a... weird sisterhood you can say."

"And why isn't your friend Dyana here again" Bryan asked Mari looking at her suspisciously.

"I-ugh…" Mari played it off coolly, "She's a spoil sport. Wouldn't leave our home state… she wasn't being her usual outgoing self. But you'll get to meet her later..."

"But about an accident?" Bryan asked, looking at Mari seriously, refering to Mari's explination of Amanda's behaivor.

"Well… it was the moment that truly did make our friendship stronger… when we all lost the most precious thing to us... ever..."

* * *

"So what were you doing back there?" Sora asked Amanda curiously as they walked in silence.

'Huh?" Amanda replied, not quite sure what he meant, and not really caring either. She was in a mood.

"When you were sitting there in the sand." Sora replied, "You looked upset."

"I thought you said you were looking at the waves." Amanda replied, not looking at him. She wasn't up for this shit today.

"I-I was!" He argued, "But I happened to notice you looking upset…"

"I wasn't upset." Amanda said in her warning voice, "I was thinking. Something you obviously need to learn how to do more."

"Hey!" Sora said offensively, "That's harsh!"

"Life's harsh." Amanda replied dryly, "THEY are harsh.Human speciesare harsh. The world lives in harsh words and actions. It's how it survives. Unfortunately, darkness surrounds us all, and someday, unfortunately, it will consume us." _But not if We can help it..._

"That's not true!" Sora snapped suddenly, startling both Amanda and apparently himself. "Sorry…" He mumbled, "I-I didn't realize what I was saying…"

"You usually don't." Amanda said, continuing to walk, "Do you?"

"That's notfunny!" Sora shouted, and chased after her.

After walking another fifteen minutes or so, they arrived at Amanda's place.

"This your house?" Sora asked, looking at it oddly.

"My guardian's house." Amanda replied, "It may look horrible on the outside, but it's not that bad…"

"You sure it's oka-"

"Would I have led you here if it wasn't?" Amanda replied, walking up the rocky driveway. Sora inhaled deeply and started after her, every part of his mind telling him to bolt away. But he didn't and he followed her right into the house.

* * *

Chapter 9 is fini! YAY! More very soon! Sorry about the short chapter! 


	9. Amanda's Problem

**Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

**

_I left you all off with the eeiry feeling that they girls were hiding something. But what. Besides their Wicca powers and their power of three, what else could there be to hide? Or is only one of them hiding something? A deep fear? A regret? An even from the past? Why had Amanda suddenly become so quiet and secluded? And why has Amanda already shunned Bryan? Is she being a good friend, or is there something else there that she won't tell Mari?_

_And what about Sora? Is he REALLY who they think he is? Or is he the exact person their looking for? Where had Riku gone? And what happened to Kairi?_

_Somethings wrong here, something very wrong. Read and find out!

* * *

_

"WARRIOR!" Amanda shouted, changing into her Warrior dress-sphere. With Yuna and Mari out of the way, this guy belonged to her. Her opponent started to circle her, and like his reflection would do, she mimicked him, making sure to stay well out of reach of his long sword.

"Afraid?" He asked. _Afraid. _The word buzzed through Amanda's head like a jack hammer. She felt the rage welt up inside her, a rage she couldn't control. That word, she hated it, and it hated her. Afraid and Amanda didn't go well in a sentence if Amanda was around to hear it, especially if you were the once who'd said it. Her opponent looked at her intently, waiting for her reaction. Watching as she desperately tried to snap the handle of her sword instead of someone's neck.

"C'mon Amanda!" Mari shouted from the sidelines, "You can do it!"

"Shh!" A brown haired man in black said to her.

"Did you hear me?" Amanda's opponent asked, "I asked if you we're afrai-"

"AAGGHHH!" Amanda let out a scream of frustration, which echoed off the walls and charged her opponent who shook his head and then grinned.

"One of my favorite parts…" He muttered to himself as he swiftly sidestepped the blow.

"Ugh!" Amanda grunted in irritation as she whirled around on her heel. Her temper nearly cost her, her head as she watched from the corner of her eye as her opponent charged her. She dodge rolled out of the way and thrust her sword up to block the over-head blow meant for her. She then flung his arm backwards and back flipped out of reach as her opponent recovered his arm.

"Go Amanda!" Yuna cheered.

"You can do it!" Rikku and Yuffie added together.

"Show 'em what you can do." Paine added in her usual bored tone of voice, though she knew Paine really wanted her to win.

"Impressive." Her opponent said admirably, "You have more talents then they say you do."

"Oh, I have many skills." Amanda replied, "One of which, is kicking you ASS!" She charged into combat with him.

Her sword hit his. His sword hit hers. It was a stop and go fight. Amanda went for an leg shot, which he easily dodged by jumping an inch off the ground. Then all in one swift move, he had her disarmed and on her back, his sword at her throat. She glared up intensely at him.

"And what is the lesson here today girls?" Her opponent asked Paine, Rikku, Yuna, Yuffie and Mari. Mari raised her hand.

"Mari." The brown haired guy that hovered over her asked her.

"Don't let your anger over take you." Mari replied. The guy nodded his head, and turned to three other people in the room.

"Dammit." Amanda cursed as Auron lifted his sword from her throat and extended his hand to help her up. She unwillingly took it and immediately withdrew it once she was on her feet. "Thank you." She mumbled miserable as she dusted herself off.

"I think she did good." The black haired woman named Tifa said, "I mean, the skill was undoubtedly professional."

"I have to agree with ya there…" Jecht said.

"Her mistake was letting the anger over take her mind and body, and with that she could've ultimately destroyed herself." Cloud added.

"But that's why we're here, Cloud." The guy with the brown hair named Leon said, "To help them."

"That's enough helping for one say." Amanda complained, "I have a migraine the size of Timbuktu."

"I agree!" Yuna agreed, as did the rest of the girls.

"I think that's enough for one day." Tifa said.

It was true. It was now two months since Amanda and Mari arrived here, and everyday after school , they'd all meet up in the gym, or in Lulu's room to practice fighting and magical elements. They'd barely had anytime to themselves. But they all found at least three hours of recreational time during a week, which each spent individually. Mari was usually out with her new boyfriend, Bryan, though she denied it. Yuna would run around with Tidus. Paine would spend time in her house, and Rikku and Yuffie would hang out and occasionally bug Paine andor Amanda-unless she was busy.

Amanda would occasionally find Sora somewhere and they'd end up spending an hour talking about absolutely nothing. But as the group of teenagers were dismissed, Amanda found herself with a gut feeling that today, they we'ren't going to be just talking about 'nothing'. No. See, today, Amanda promised to meet up with him sometime around 7:30. It was now 6:00. She had exactly one hour and thirty minutes to get ready. Or as she called it, sleep.

"Whatcha wanna do today?" Mari asked the group, "Bry is busy today."

"Be careful," Paine teased, "He might have another girlfriend."

"Very funny. And I suppose Missy No Manners over there told you of her weird encounter with him." Mari replied, referring to Amanda and her first meeting of Bryan..

"Maybe." Paine replied plainly.

'I-I can't hang today." Amanda said suddenly, startling the group. Her voice was dull and empty, like she was in another daze.

"Huh?" Yuffie and Rikku asked stunned, "You usually are NEVER busy!"

"I am today." Amanda replied, a little aggressive with her last comment. She then started towards the door, with not so much as a wave good bye.

"Somethings wrong with her." Paine acknowledged, "And I have a feeling you know what, Mari."

"What me?" Mari said suddenly, terrified that she was found out, "No! No! NO! Amanda is a total mystery to me!"

"No she's not." Yuna said, "You told me what whenever she got like this, you and Dyana always leave her alone."

"Okay! Okay! You got me." Mari said, "But let's find another place to talk."

* * *

Amanda laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her day was running fine until Auron brought up that evil word. That evil word, which she truly did hate, with everything in her heart. Now that horrible memory was creeping up on her, and it was swallowing her like a Venus Fly-trap. She had went immediately to the shack, where she entered her room, tossed her bag carelessly in a corner, and changed into capri's , her black and grey sneakers, and a black tube top that showed her stomach, along with the small henna tattoo that she got; without Yuna, Tidus, Baralai, Auron, Rikku, Yuffie, or even Mari knowing. She and Paine decided to one day go for it, and get them. Paine got a skull on the back of her neck. Amanda got a broken heart. Paine never asked why, which was why Amanda loved her so much. She never invaded your personal life, but she did care.

Amanda sighed and threw a basketball at the wall. It bounced off of it , and slammed into the side of her bed. "Dammit." She swore to herself as she got up to examine it. Nothing there. Then the door opened and closed.

"Anyone home?" Auron shouted.

"Just me." Amanda replied, "The gang went out. Dunno where. Don't really care."

"Well, someone is waiting for you outside." Auron said, coming up to her doorway.

"Huh?" Amanda asked, and hereyes darted to her alarm clock which read 8:00, "Oh dammit all!" Amanda said, "I totally forgot!"

"I can tell." Auron said in reply, then he noticed the henna tattoo on her stomach, "Where did that come from?"

"I got it a few weeks ago." Amanda replied coolly, "With Paine. It's not real. It's Henna."

"I'm not worried if it's real or not." Auron replied, "I'm worried why you got what you did."

"It seemed cool." Amanda replied emptily, then found her way past him, towards the door. Auron followed her.

"Did something happen to-"

"No." Amanda snapped in an low voice, then realized how she sounded, added, "No. Nothing happened."

And with that, she walked out the door, leaving Auron standing in the hallway, watching her suspiciously.

* * *

"You okay?" Sora asked as they walked down the boardwalk, "You seem off."

"I'm not." Amanda replied with a hint of irritation in her voice. But Sora had gotten bolder within the past two months of her being on the island, and he knew something was up. Somehow, the old Sora was coming through, and he wasn't about to let it bury deep beneath him once again. He stopped exactly where he was, and it took a moment for Amanda to realize he had stopped. She turned around and stared at him, curiously wondering what he as doing.

"I know something is up." Sora said, almost flawlessly, which startled her, "I-I wanna know. And I'm not leaving this spot until I know what it is."

Amanda sighed deeply, knowing that she had to tell him. She nodded her head, and started off towards the piers, with Sora close behind. Once they got there, she sat down, trying to brace herself for the painful memory. She didn't cry over it anymore, no, that was long gone. She only became distant, not talking to anyone, not even the sisters. As Sora plopped down, she sighed, remembering to keep all the magical parts out.

* * *

"There was an accident not to long ago." Mari explained, "About at least five months, involving me, Amanda and Dyana. How we got our powers. How we became Enchanted."

The five girls all sat in the Sweets Shoppe; all ordered their personal favorites as Mari explained.

"It was when we were all in out separate High Schools, drifting away from each other. I barely heard from Amanda anymore, and Dyana barely called me anyway, unless it was to hang, like we all did in the summer. But we all had moved on and forgot about each other. I totally forgot about them, and sometimes I still ask them if they ever forgot about me. They always lie and tell me yeah, but I know they didn't which makes ME feel horrible. But it was one night, when I was walking home from a friend's house that I came to a stop in front of Dyana's. I decided to stop in on her and say hi, when I heard screaming coming from the house. Apparently, her neighbors didn't find it unusual, but I did and I charged right into the house. I won't forget the sight of Dyana crying over her family's dead bodies and then… I was grabbed. Dyana was too, and two strong men shimmered us out to my house… I saw my parents. How they pleaded to live. But those damn demons killed them anyway, mercilessly. Dyana was still sobbing over her family, but I barely heard her over my own shouts of anger, and hurt. They killed them right in front of my eyes. And in front of Dyana's too…"

* * *

"I was at my boyfriend, Kyle's house." Amandasaid

"Boyfriend?" Sora asked curiously.

"Not anymore." Amanda said quickly, then continued, "I was walking home, when I was… grabbed and blinded. Next thing I knew, I was at my house. I saw my mom, dad and sister all bloody and bruised. I saw as they killed them, one by one, stabbing my father in the heart. Shooting my sister. And finally, my mom, the one person I was closest to, they killed. Before I knew it, men holding Dyana and Mari appeared. I turned back to my mom, who was shouting at the guy to let me go. But he killed her, laughing at her. Mocking her. I was helpless. I couldn't save them."

Amanda's gaze was fixated on the waves, her face emotionless, though her voice told all. It stung her to remember this. Sora realized, he made her tell him her nightmare. Now he felt horrible.

"That's when the bright light appeared…" Amanda continued, "And a single man appeared, like an angel. And the men just disappeared. He told us to call the cops, and to wait. Wait for him to come get us."

* * *

"So we did what Leo told us to do. We called the cops." Mari said, "We were split up into orphanages, thinking we'd never see each other again. After the funerals, we were separated again to our orphanages. Then Leo came. Said he wanted me. Then we got Dyana, and Amanda. We realized we were never meant to separate."

* * *

"I miss my family a lot." Amanda started her finish, "But I have my friends, and I guess… I guess you helped me realized this."

"Me?" Sora asked, stunned, "I helped you?"

"Uh-huh." Amanda nodded her head, amused by the reaction she got. She pushed herself up and said, "There, you know my tragic story."

"Sorry." He replied.

"You did help." Amanda informed him, "I was to afraid to talk about. I would attack anyone who would say the words; Amanda and Afraid in a sentence together. But now, now I can let it by, and continue my job."

"And what is that?" Sora asked.

"Goos question." Amanda replied, "That is for another time. I gotta go."

"Ceya." Sora said, as she walked off. He got up and headed towards his house, ready for school tomorrow. He was ready for tomorrow. He wasn't going to let Amanda see in being pushed around anymore.

* * *

As Amanda walked down the road as it got dark, she realized someone was following her. She whirled around, and saw the outlines of four guys.

"Who are you?" Amanda demanded.

"Sad story." A familiar voice said in a mocking tone, "SOMEONE told me ALL about it."

"Riku." Amanda hissed. Before she knew it, Amanda had tow of the four guys at her side, restraining her. She sighed, figuring if she needed to, she's have to kill them all.

"Who told you?" Amanda said, "Cuz I sure as hell didn't."

"Maybe you should be careful who you tell your secrets too…" Riku said, "Karma is a horrible thing."

"Sure…" Amanda replied. As the four person came into view, she finally realized who the snitch was. She felt her anger well up inside of her, but she decided to wait it out. _You fucking ass hole. _Amanda though to herself, _What a fucking ass! Wait till I get my hands on you! Agh!

* * *

_

**Read and review!**


	10. Midnight Meeting

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

* * *

_What happened to Amanda? Is she okay? And who told Riku Amanda's horrible past? What did Auron do when he saw Amanda with that tattoo? And what will happen to Mari when Amanda finds out who she's told? And, is someone else coming to join the dynamic duo of witches? Who could it be? Is it that certain somebody that we've been haring about but have never seen? WELL READ AND REVIEW!_

Auron sat in his kitchen, still waiting for Amanda to get back. It was now 12:00 o'clock, and he was getting a little nervous. _What did Leo tell me to do? _Auron thought, trying to calm his nerves. Yuna and Mari were back at 9:00 o'clock, and told him they hadn't seen her since when she left for home. _She had supernatural wiccan powers. She can handle herself. _

Auron sighted, leaning back in his chair. "Last night was quite a informative…"

* * *

**EVENTS OF THE NIGHT BEFORE**

_After Amanda had left, Auron had thought about what to do. _**Should I call Mickey? Or the Elders? **

_Moments later, Leo orbed in, with a 15 year old blonde teenager with brown eyes at his side. Auron looked at Leo and said, "Thank's for coming."_

_"Is everybody okay?" Leo asked panicky._

_"If you mean physically, then everybody's okay…" Auron said, "But I'm worried about Amanda…"_

_After telling them about the last two weeks of her silence and of the sudden Henna tattoo she'd been hiding, Leo finally told Auron of the girls past._

_"I see." Auron said, leaning back in his chair, "I understand now, why she did what she did." _

_"I'd never expect Amanda to do something as crazy as that!" The blonde exclaimed, stunned by Amanda's actions. Though she hadn't spoken once since being here, she looked around cautiously, giving her every habit, personal trait away. She was usually quite, but at the right moment was ready to lash out and probably ready to rip you apart. Auron thought of the phrase, 'Silent, but deadly.' _

_"Maybe it's time you moved in too?" Leo offered her. She shook her head._

_"I like my school."_

_"It's only until we find the Keyblade master! Then you, Amanda and Mari can go back home and take a break from the missions, okay?"_

_"You said that to us last time! When we finally vanquished the Source!" The girl argued._

_"I can teach you a lot of cool fighting moves," Auron said, grabbing her attention. She looked over at him curiously._

_"Amanda and Mari are already learning them…" _

_"Leo, can I pack my stuff soon?" She asked with a big grin on her face. Leo laughed and said, "Sure thing. Oh, Auron, this is Dyana, the oldest of the Enchanted Ones."_

_Auron reached over the table and went to shake her hand. She took it and they shook._

_"Nice to meet you."

* * *

_

Auron jolted up suddenly, awakening from the memory. He heard the door handle jiggle, and Amanda stepped into the dark room, not expecting to get caught. Auron sat up straight and said, "Didn't think I'd be up?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood." She replied, "I'm going to bed."

As she went to make a bee-line to the hallway, Auron was in her way in the blink of an eye. He looked down at her, not able to see her or her face and said, "Your not going anywhere until you tell me what the-" Auron reached to flip the light switch on and gasped when he saw the left side of her jaw. She looked at him with an irritated look and asked, "Satisfied now?"

"What the hell happened?" Auron demanded, "I know that isn't a tattoo."

"Very funny." She hissed back, then softened her voice, "Look, can I stay home tomorrow? Last thing I need is to have everyone staring and asking what happened. I'll tell you tomorrow what happened. I just need sleep."

Auron nodded silently, and stepped out of the way for her to go to her room. He watched as she closed the door and he sighed, "This isn't going to be easy…"

* * *

Mari and Yuna walked to school, side by side. Mari was a bit irritated with Amanda for the whole midnight escapade last night, and envied her for getting to stay home.

"But that's not fair!" She argued with Auron that morning, "Me and Yuna were home at 9:00 o'clock!"

"Just get ready." Auron said in a groggy voice, "And if you calm down enough, could you please tell the King I'm skipping training this evening."

"B-b-but!" Mari tried to argue, but she gave up once Auron left the room.

Now her and Yuna were at the stairs, and of course, Riku and his idiots were sitting on the railing, all laughing about something. As they passed, him, he put his hand out to stop Mari and Yuna. Both girls looked up at him with challenging looks, asking him to try them. No, more like begging him to try them. But all he did was ask , "Hey Mari, how's Amanda?"

Mari gave him an odd look, and then pushed her way past him with Yuna on her tail. Once at her locker, she stopped, wondering, _why did he ask?

* * *

Sora felt his courage disappear once he saw Yuna and Mari walk through the door, alone. He wondered what happened to Amanda and why she wasn't at school today._

"I hope I didn't say anything to offend her…" He thought to himself aloud as he started off for his own locker.

After putting his stuff in it, it slammed shut, revealing someone next to him.

"Hey Kairi." He said, greeting her.

"Hey Sora." She said in an oddly sweet voice, "I've been calling you all week, what happened?"

"My phone line crashed." He replied quickly. He wasn't quite sure how she would act upon hearing what he'd been doing all week.

"Ah…" Kairi replied, "I see…."

"Well, better get to Language class…" Sora said, getting an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach like something wasn't right, "We all know Nooj can get, right?"

"Right." She replied again, in the same strange voice. Sora stood there, momentarily, and then nodding, he started off.

"We all know how I can get too…" Kairi said to herself, "When I don't get MY way." And with that, she started off. Little did she know that a certain half-witch, half-whitelighter had just been hired this morning, and had just heard her little comment.

"So it is true…" The red-haired 22 year old said to herself, "Cheerleaders ARE bitches…" And with that, she walked into a closet where there was a bright light. As Riku walked by, he noticed it, and almost ripped the door out of it's socket when opening the closet to reveal nothing but the janitors brooms, mops, and cart.

"Excuse me." Riku jumped when hearing the voice of Setzer, their janitor, "What are you doing in my closet?"

"I… um…" Riku stammered.

"Next time, ask before you enter." Setzer said, pointing down the hall towards Riku's next class. Riku nodded and turned around in his heel.

"God damn lights…" He muttered to himself as he strode down the halls.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! Find out what happens next! 


	11. Leo's Suprise

DISCLAIMER: HASN'T CHANGED.

* * *

Amanda sat on her bed in her dark room, watching her dark reflection in the mirror. She watched as she subconsciously rubbed her jaw for the fifteenth time in the hour. She had to admit, it stung like hell; but she wasn't going to let that affect her, no. What really pissed in her Cheerio's was the fact that after telling the little bastard her secret, the bastard ran right to his buddy Riku and spilled his guts out to him, letting him know everything. Well, that little ass hole was going to get what he deserved.

"Here…" Auron said, walking in with a cloth and handing it to Amanda, "It'll slow the swelling."

"Thanks…" Amanda mumbled and gratefully took the cloth from her guardian.

After telling him about the night before, and admitting to her deep dark past, Auron suddenly became less hard, and tough, and tried to be as open to her as possible. Amanda glanced at the clock and saw that it was around the time that she and the others would usually start their training. But she wasn't going to be there today, neither was Auron. Today was their day off, or at least thanks to Amanda's midnight escapade, they both received the well deserved break they had earned. As Auron got up to leave, the doorbell rang, and both Amanda and Auron exchanged curious looks.

"I've got it." Auron said, leaving the bedroom to get the door. Amanda nodded and moved the cloth up to her jaw, and immediately felt the cool relief it gave her. As she sat staring at the mirror, she suddenly wondered who was at the door. Surely Auron would've let them in it they were someone welcome, or on good terms. Who could be at the door what Auron hadn't brought them in yet.

"Auron!" Amanda called, "If it's him tell him to-"

"Tell who to what?" Someone asked standing in the doorway. Someone, who wasn't on the top of Amanda's happy list.

"You should know." Amanda replied harshly to him, positioning herself on the bed so he couldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her face.

"You weren't at school today." He said in an innocent confused voice that ALMOST made Amanda believe him. But she remembered the night before and the sweetness sounded like poison.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Amanda replied sarcastically, moving over to her dresser and picking up a pen, still holding the cloth to her face.

"Did something happen last night that I don't-" But before he could finish, he'd already blown Amanda's top.

"Gee, Sora. Why don't you ask yourself these questions?" Amanda whirled around on her heel and faced him angrily, seeing the confused and partly frightened expression on his face, "Or do you need a REMINDER of what happened last night?"

"I remember exactly what happened last night!" Sora said defensively.

"Oh you do?" Amanda asked, her temper flaring, "Do you remember this?" She asked, ripping the cloth away to reveal the large black, blue and green bruise on her right jawbone, "The bruise you gave me last night?"

"What the hell?" Sora demanded, offended by the comment, "I didn't do anything like that!"

"Oh, okay. And I suppose it was your evil twin brother who jumped me last night with Riku, right?" Amanda asked sarcastically, "Because unless you actually do have a twin I never knew about, you're in deep shit."

"But I didn't do that!" Sora argued in defense.

"Oh really?" Amanda asked, "Because I find it hard to believe that you have a magic twin."

"But-" Sora started to stammer, loosing his nerve like he always did. Amanda decided it was time to teach this cry baby a lesson.

"Well, I'm sorry Sora, but it seems you have no reply to my comments, which makes you guilty as charged." Amanda said, managing to keep her temper. Sora on the other hand…

"I DID NOT DO IT!" He shouted at her, causing her to jump back in surprise. She watched as he huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath from the sudden outburst.

"Okayyy then, maybe this was the wrong time to tell you I'm here…" Someone said from the doorway. Amanda's eyes darted to the figure standing in the doorway, staring at her and Sora oddly, "Auron told me to be cautious entering your room… but I never thought…" Then she turned around and started off down the hall, leaving Amanda bewildered.

"Wait! Get back here Dyana!" Amanda shouted, chasing after her best friend and leaving Sora standing in her room, now not only angry, confused and pissed, but forgotten as well. He started off after Amanda and Dyana.

* * *

"When did you get here?" Amanda asked her friend after following her to the kitchen and spotting both her whitelighter and Auron sitting at the table.

"Just five seconds ago!" Dyana replied, "Why, you having to much fun without me?"

"Of course not!" Amanda said, then grinned evily, "I was just taking a day off…"

"What happened to your face…" Leo asked Amanda, and at the very moment, Sora chose to walk into the room.

Amanda knew he was standing there, so she remained silent. Dyana took a quick glance at him, then her eyes rested on Amanda, a wickedly evil grin spreading across her face.

"Aww, Amanda, are we having boyfriend problems?" She teased Amanda, which almost resulted in Dyana's immediate death.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" Amanda shouted at her, not believing her ears.

"Dyana…" Leo said, trying to grab at her, "What the hell have you done?"

"I didn't know!" Dyana said.

"Oh, well let me POUND IT INTO YOUR HEAD!" Amanda shouted, lunging for her friend, who jumped out of the way, "Or better YET-!" Amanda went to raise her hands when Leo sprung out of this chair.

"NOO!" He shouted as he lunged at Amanda and grabbing her hands, restrained her. He then whispered in her ear, "Amanda knock it the hell off!"

"No Leo!" Amanda shouted, trying to yank out of Leo's grasp. Once she realized this was useless, she sighed in defeat.

"God Amanda!" Dyana shouted, "I was only joking."

"Sorry…" Amanda mumbled shamefully.

"Well, now that is over, I have to go. "Auron announced, and then took a long glance at Sora, who looked terrified by the whole scene. Somehow, he couldn't help feeling that he knew this kid from somewhere before, but he couldn't pin point it. That was why he was leaving-to confront the King. As Auron made his way out, Yuna made her way in, without Mari.

"Where's Mari?" Auron asked her. Yuna sighed.

'She's out with Bryan- What the heck?"

Yuna had spotted the whole scene with Dyana, Leo and Amanda, and then throw Sora into it and she was baffled.

"I can explain…" Amanda said, still being restrained by Leo, "Um… Leo… GET THE HELL OF ME!"

"Sorry!" Leo said, releasing her. She stepped away from Leo and dusted herself off.

"Um… I'll go in my room…" Yuna said, blushing slightly and then scurrying off to her room.

Auron then left, triggering a very bad event. As he started off down the stone driveway, a brightlight appeared in the kitchen and there stood three women, all around the ages of 21, 24 and 28.

'Piper!" Leo said in irritation. Amanda and Dyana both wondered why Leo was so angry, when Amanda spotted Sora.

"Shit!" Amanda said, recongizing the look of horror on his face as the magic was just exposed look.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight…" Mari said, after hearing Bryan's question. He'd pulled her out into the forest area to ask her this one tiny question that didn't seem so TINY anymore, "You want me to go to this formal with you, right?"

"Please?" Bryan begged her.

'Even though you could have any other good looking girl in the school?"

"Please?"

"You could have any cheerleader?"

'I want you."

Mari stood there, dumbstruck by his last comment. She's never had anyone say that to her, unless under evil terms as if "I want your powers." Or "I want you to join me." Personally, she liked this new way of the word. She wanted it hear it again.

"You what?" She asked him.

'I want you to go to the formal with me because…" Bryan stopped, either to embarrassed to finish or not quite sure what to say.

"Because…" Mari awaited his answer.

"Because I like you." Bryan finished, and before Mari knew it, she was being pulled onto the ground with him, kissing like she never kissed before.

* * *

"See, this is NOT what it seems…" Amanda said to Sora.

"Your all CRAZY!" Sora shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that, he bolted out the door.

"Dammit." Amanda muttered underneath her breath.

"Did we do something bad?" Paige asked the two teenage girls. Amanda shook her head.

"Yeah! You did!" Leo said in a panic, "He'll expose us! He'll-"

"No he won't." Both Phoebe and Amanda said. Amanda looked at Phoebe oddly.

"You finish." Phoebe said to her. She shrugged and said, "He has no one to tell."

"Now Phoebe…" Dyana said, "How'd you know-"

"We all know…" Piper said, pulling out the Book of Shadows. She flipped the Book open to a page with the Keyblade on it. Next to the Keyblade was a picture of a boy. Amanda, Dyana and Leo hovered over it and Amanda gasped and then started laughing.

'No way!" She shouted, "Not HIM."

"He is the keyblade Master." Paige said.

'And he's in grave danger." Piper finished.

* * *

Oh no! Well we finally figured out who the Keyblade Master was... as if we didn't already know…. But what's going to happen next? I hope your happy Mari, I added a little love scene between u and the haha! 


	12. DAM Take Action

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

* * *

_It had been three weeks since Piper, Paige and Phoebe told Dyana and Amanda who the Keyblade Master was. Paige also told them about what she over heard Kairi say when Sora walked away that day. After Mari came home from her wonderful night, Amanda and Dyana didn't bother hammering her with questions, but instead informed her of the plan. Through out the three weeks Sora had avoided all three girls in the halls._

* * *

It was now April, and the week of the Formal Dance. This was the day that Paige had overheard Kairi talking to someone else as the day 'it happens.' So as usual, Amanda, Dyana and Mari weren't going to have ANY fun at this dance. 

The night of the dance the four girls dressed up in their most beautiful dresses. Yuna wore a baby blue spaghetti strap dress that had sparkles at the hem of it. Mari wore a purple halter top dress that extended below her knees and had a purple butterfly etched in the skirt of the dress. Dyana wore a red simple dress that split right at the right hip all the way down to the hem of the dress, while the top was strapless. And finally, Amanda wore a simple black dress, identical to Dyana's but only the split occurred on the left hip, and the dress cut right below her knees.

Upon arriving, Mari suddenly made a bee-line for the punch bowl, to some guy Amanda recognized as the guy she didn't like. Yuna split to find Tidus, and Amanda noticed Paine with Baralai and Rikku with Gippal. But she didn't see Yuffie anywhere. _Oh well, _She thought, _That does not concern me right now. _

"This'll be fun." Dyana said sarcastically, placing her left hand on her hip.

"It might just be." Amanda said, "Okay, review?"

'We silently watch the dance scene." Dyana replied.

"Any supernatural things happen, I freeze the room…"

'And then we kick some supernatural ass." Dyana finished, raising her hand up for a high-five. Amanda slapped her hand and pointed to her ear, where the ear pieces that would help the trio communicate, laid hidden. Dyana nodded and pointed to her own.

'Remember, anything odd…"

"And I radio you." Dyana finished for her, "I get it!"

"I just want this to run smoothly, without anyone getting hurt." Amanda said.

'Without an innocent getting hurt, or without Sora?" Dyana asked, a smock tint hidden within her voice. Amanda gave Dyana an irritated look and replied, "I don't want ANYONE getting hurt unless necessary!"

"Oh, okay…" Dyana replied, and then walked off to her corner of the room. Amanda huffed in annoyance and found herself sitting on the bench, watching the couples go by.

* * *

Sora was watching every corner of the room possible, it make sure nothing popped out at him. Originally he came with Kairi, who seemed to drift off towards her group of cheerleader friends. Riku had come with Dona, of all people, which confused him quite a bit. But Sora really didn't care. He just watched for any bright lights, or for those crazy girls. To think, he was actually mildly attracted to a crazy psycho bitch. He wanted to slap himself over ten times for even thinking she was interesting. Now he just felt like he was alone anymore and usually spent the days in his room after school or just wandering around aimlessly. But sometimes he couldn't help wonder, _What really happened to Amanda that night? _Though he knew she was crazy, the way she seemed to explode on him didn't sit well. She though HE did that. He couldn't hit the broadside of a barn if he tried. _So why did she think I did it? _He started staring off into space when he realized Kairi was standing right in front of him. 

'Whatcha doing?" She asked in a innocently concerned voice.

"Nothing." He shrugged, "Just thinking."

"You mean you can do that?" She joked around with him, causing him to blush. He grinned up at her sheepishly.

Suddenly a slow song started playing, and Kairi had him on his feet. "C'mon!" She pulled him, "Let's dance."

"I-uh…" But before he could refuse or make up some dumb excuse he was already following her. He watched as her short pink dress swung back and forth as she walked, and felt himself relax. _Kairi. Think about Kairi. Don't think about that crazy psycho bitch, only Kairi…

* * *

_

Dyana watched as Amanda watched the dance floor, almost in a trance. She hated when Amanda got like this, only because that meant she was turning into a Mari on her, and that just wouldn't do for Dyana. She slowly started towards Amanda, when she spotted something on the rafters. She looked up, but she wasn't able to make out the figure. She knew it was trouble though.

"Come in Black Hawk. Come in. Red Jedi to Black Hawk…"

Amada rolled her eyes at the humorous antics of Dyana.

"Okay, Dy, first of all, I'm not Black Hawk, second of all your not Red Jedi…"

"Whatever!" Dyana hissed angrily back at her, "Just glance up at the rafter in the dead center, okay?"

Amanda did that and immediately knew it was a sign; to grab Sora, whether it be on freewill or not, and bolt. But she wanted to see who exactly Kairi was working with.

"I see them," She replied, pushing a strand of hair out of her face, "But what should we do?"

"Wait and see what they do." Dyana said, "I'll tell Mari…"

"You do that…" Amanda said, watching the dance floor again. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, and whirled around to see YRP standing behind her, all ready for the plan. She smiled and said, "Just wait for my signal…"

* * *

Mari was having the best dance of her life, that is, until a certain someone beeped her and almost sent her through the roof. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and said, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DYANA! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" 

"Oh chill out Missy Prim." Dyana said, "Knowing our luck the guy is probably a demon."

"He is NOT!" Mari snapped at her.

"Okay, whatever." Dyana replied, "Just be on the lookout for the signal, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because we've seen some guy on the rafters, looking right at our target."

"You know who he is?"

"Nope, but I think I'm going to find out…" Dyana said evilly.

"Dyana don't!" But there was no response.

"Dammit Dy!" Mari said angrily and stormed out of the bathroom.

* * *

Amanda found her way to a pillar, closer to the central rafter and closer to the dance floor if need be. Thankfully, the slow song had ended, and they had put in a newer version of 'Rainin' Men'. Amanda watched as Sora made his way to a bench, alone as he usually was. She was almost tempted to join him, but she knew he hated her and she hated him. 

Suddenly, someone screamed, and the guy on the rafter fell down. Amanda suddenly heard Dyana tell her, "D.A.M.! IT'S GO TIME!"

"Right!" Amanda said, flicking her hands and the room froze. She ran over to YRP and unfroze them.

"C'mon!" Amanda said, and ushered for them to follow her. Dyana jumped down and landed gracefully from the rafter, onto the mysterious spy. The girls all joined up at the center, Mari the last one to arrive.

"Well, let's see who our mystery man is…" Dyana said, reaching down to pull off the ski mask he was wearing. Right as she pulled it off, the man flipped Dyana off, causing her to bash into the two nearest couples and unfroze the room.

"Now you'll pay!" The guy said to the remaining five girls, and charged an energy ball up to throw at Mari. As he turned to throw it, Bryan suddenly appeared out of no where and knocked Mari to the floor, the energy ball zooming past their heads. The large group of teenagers erupted into a screaming riot as they all ran for the front door, as the guy started throwing random energy balls at everyone. As a crowd ran by, it separated Amanda, Paine, Yuna and Rikku from the guy.

"GUYS?" Amanda called through the screaming teens, and tried to fight her way through the crowds, only to be pushed to the floor. She covered her head as the teens all ran past her.

* * *

"Amanda? Mari?" Dyana shouted, though she knew they couldn't hear her. When she went to look for Sora, she found he was gone. 

"Great!" Dyana shouted, "WHAT ELSE COULD POSSIBLE GO WRONG?"

* * *

Amanda realized that the crowd had died and opened her eyes. She pushed herself up onto her feet in e crouching position, when she heard someone shout, "WATCH OUT!" 

She looked up and saw the guy hovering over her, holding an energy ball in his hand.

"You were always the most annoying." The guy said, right before chucking the energy ball at her. She winced and covered her head, only to hand to use her hands to break the crash into the wall. Right at the last moment, someone had miraculously pushed her out of the way, sending the duo both crashing into the wall.

"Dammit!" She cursed as she felt her right arm start to seep blood. She pulled herself out of the weight of the person who'd pushed her and examined her arm temporarily. The gash was deep, but nothing a little white magic couldn't heal. Before she got the chance to check out the person who'd just saved her life, she heard Dyana beep in.

"SORA'S GONE!" She shouted into the microphone.

"Now what?" Amanda asked.

"I take him and kill you." The guy said, appearing right in front of Amanda.

"Him?" She asked, curiously, then looked down at the person who'd pushed her.

"HOLY SHIT!" She said, unaware that her microphone was still on.

"YOU OKAY AMANDA?" Dyana asked her.

"GET YOUR MAGICAL ASS OVER HERE DYANA! I NEED HELP!"

"GOT YA!"

"That won't help much." The guy said, already making his way towards Sora's unconscious body. _He must've passed out from the shock. _Amanda thought to herself.

"Oh really?" Amanda asked, "And why the hell not?"

"Because by the time she can do anything, he'll be with us and you'll be dead."

"THINK AGAIN!" Dyana shouted, using her telekinesis to fling the guy into a wall. Amanda gave Dyana thumbs up.

"GET HIM TO AURON'S! WE'LL MEET YOU THERE!" Dyana told her, using her powers to keep the guy at bay. Amanda moved over to Sora and slapped his face twice. He shot up with a jolt.

'What the hell…" He looked around and spotted Amanda, "Are you okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Amanda said, grabbing Sora's upper arm and yanking him up and out of the way of the on coming energy ball. He looked at the scorch mark terrified.

"C'mon. We're getting you out of here." Amanda said, grabbing his wrist and dashing off towards the exit, yanking him with her.

"Where are we going?" Sora managed to ask about 10 minutes into running.

"Somewhere safe where that person can't get you." Amanda replied, thankful that she had bought a comfortable pair of shoes that she could run in, unlike Miss Mari, who said she was going all out this dance, more or less for that boy Amanda didn't trust.

"Why?" He asked, unaware of the danger he was in. Amanda stopped and turned to him.

"Because their after you. Now unless you speed your ass up, then you'll end up with them anyway." Then with that she let his wrist go and dashed off, Sora hot on her trail.

* * *

"You okay?" Bryan asked Mari as he pulled her up. She nodded and rubbed her shoulder, force of impact causing her to slam down onto it. 

"Why aren't you running?" Mari asked him.

'Well… um…"

"Oh no!" Mari pointed to five on coming energy balls.

"Hold on!" Bryan ordered her, and wrapped his arms around her. She did as she was told, closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt a familiar lifting sensation, and she opened her eyes to see they were in the forest. She pushed off of Bryan angrily, knowing exactly what happened.

"You! You! You!" She stammered, but the words wouldn't come out.

* * *

Dyana scanned the room but found no one except an occasional energy ball flying past her. 

"Mari?" She shouted, "MARI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" But there was no reply.

As Amanda and Sora bolted down the streets, Amanda stopped suddenly, receiving a transmission from Dyana. Sora turned around and watched Amanda with genuine concern.

"Mari's gone." She said.

"God dammit Mari." Amanda cursed her friend, "Well, where did you see her last?"

"With that boyfriend of hers." Dyana replied, and then added, "Never did like him."

"Join the club." Amanda said, "Well, try using the Summoning spell."

"Can't." Dyana said, "I dunno it by heart."

"Dammit neither do I." Amanda replied, "What the hell kinda Wi…" Amanda stopped, worried that she had already spilt the beans too soon, but one swift glance at Sora told her that the spell thing had blown over his head, "…Kind of friends are we?"

"Pathetic ones at that." Dyana replied, "Okay, just get him back to the house safely."

'I'll use the Book Summon to summon the Book and read you the… poem, okay?"

"Gotcha!" Dyana said, then cut her transmission. Amandas sighed in irritation and said, "Dammit Mari, why the hell have you decided to pull these disappearing acts on us suddenly…?"

"I really hate to cut you short…" Sora said, fear written all over his face and voice, "But we've got some scary company…" He pointed to an army of little black creatures, with yellow eyes and antennas. Amanda sighed deeply, then started laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Sora demanded.

Amanda just closed her eyes and shook her head trying to stop her giggle attack. When she opened her eyes, Sora found himself staggering backward by the sudden change. She looked like a madman, her eyes staring wildly at the creatures. Her mouth was twisted into an wickedly evil smile, and she said, "And the fun begins."

* * *

"Stay away from me!" Mari said, backing up into a tree trunk as Bryan tried to reason with her. 

"Mari…"

"YOU'RE A DEMON!"

"By my fathers side…"

"Oh great so it's HEREDITRY?" She asked him, not believing this.

"I didn't choose to be this Mari!" Bryan said, "I'm only half demon though! I'm a hybrid! Half human, half demon!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Because I knew this would happen!"

"What? I'm not allowed to be pissed off!"

"Look, " Bryan said, backing away from Mari, "I'm still the same one Bryan you knew, only I have 'special' powers."

"Special like demonic!" Mari shouted back.

"Okay, yes. Special like demonic," Bryan admitted, "But I don't have any scales or horns. I'm still the Bryan you knew before."

"How can you prove that?" Mari asked him. Bryan walked towards her and said, " Like this…" And he pushed his lips against hers.

* * *

YUCKY! Eww! I had to add that for Mari, just to make the demon dater happy. Lol. Well, review! What will happen to Sora and Amanda? Where had YRP gone? Is Dyana going to blow a gasket? And what about Mari's secret romance with a demon? How long will that last? Well, read and find out. 


	13. Discovery

Disclaimer: Same as Before

* * *

As Dyana made her way for the exit, she heard someone call her name. She whirled around to see Mari running towards her, in those high heels of hers. Once she got to Dyana though, she said, "Damn these heels."

"Where the hell have you been?" Dyana demanded.

"Um… I was attacked." Mari lied to her, Though she hated doing so, she knew it was necessary, "Where's Amanda?"

"Well if you were HERE, you'd have known that she took Sora and bolted for the house. Because she was almost KILLED!"

"What?" Mari asked, a wave of guilt rushing over her, "Oh no! Is she okay?"

"She got out with only a gash in her arm, but she's alright." Dyana explained, grabbing Mari's wrist and heading for the door.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Mari asked.

"To help Amanda." Dyana replied.

'We gotta help Yuna, Rikku and Paine first!" Mari announced, putting her foot down. Dyana sighed and agreed. As they charged to help, a mass of little black creatures surrounded them.

"What are they?" Mari asked Dyana, who shrugged.

"I dunno, but I think we'd better use our 'other' powers."

"You mean…?"

"Those ones."

"But Leo…"

"Is not here."

"Exactly!"

"Stop being such a worry wart Mari, we won't die."

"You don't know that…" Mari said, and then reluctantly agreed to Dyana's command. Dyana and Mari stood back to back, and nodding they raised their hands up and closed their eyes. Suddenly, lightning bolts shot out of Dyana's palms and a tidal wave shot out of Mari's eliminating the black creature surrounding them. The two girls stood there for a moment, waiting for the after shock to hit them; but it never did. That's what worried them. They all were inhabited by an elemental spirit, one which lends them it's powers temporarily when they call. But there's a price. It usually drains their energy for a minimal period of time, though it drained a lot. But neither felt the after effects.

"Oh no!" Dyana said, whirling around to Mari, "You don't think…?"

"Amanda must've used her power too." Mari said.

"Which means…" Dyana grabbed Mari's upper arm, yanked her close and said, "Unless you get Yuna, Rikku and Paine within twenty seconds, I will kill you."

"Yikes." Mari said, and nodded.

* * *

"No matter what happens, all I need you to do is start running towards Auron's house when you hear me shout and lock the door when you get there." Amanda told Sora, who nodded and went to turn to run. When he did, he heard her shout, and despite the warning she had giving him previously about listening to whatever she said, he glanced back and almost had a heart attack.

Amanda was standing in a fighting position, her arms forced out towards the creatures, and suddenly a gust of wind strong enough to knock over an elephant exploded from her hands, and whipped out the creatures that were attacking. She straightened herself, breathing heavily and suddenly her knees gave out on her, and she fell onto them, still gasping for air. Sora at first didn't know what to do; he was half tempted to run for it when he saw more of those creatures appear; all staring wildly at them both. Sora glanced back at Amanda, to see her slowly rising to her feet, but not fast enough. As the creatures closed in on her, he decided he'd do what he needed. He dashed over to her, grabbed her upper arm, and bolted towards Auron's house, Amanda still in somewhat of a daze.

Upon getting there, Amanda seemed to have finally come out if it and finally realized they were inside Auron's House. She looked around and said, "Dammit I told you to run!"

"I did!" Sora said, "I just ran with you…"

"Ugh men!" Amanda said, throwing her arms up into the air and sighing. She then slipped into her room momentarily to change into a tank and shorts. When she came out, she saw Sora sitting on the couch, waiting for her. Under her arms was a neatly tucked book that was rather large. Sora looked up at her, with worried puppy dog like eyes.

"They weren't after you, were they?" He asked grimly. Amanda walked around his feet and set the book on the coffee table.

"Whadda ya mean?" She asked, not looking at him, for fear she might expose her dumb act.

"Those black creatures. They were after me, weren't they?" He asked, "Just like that man was."

"I can give you credit for being smarter then you seem." Amanda said, trying to lighten up the mood, but found to no avail, that Sora didn't seem like he really cared. Amanda rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes. They were."

"Why?" Sora demanded suddenly, rising to his feet angrily, "Why the hell me? I'm nothing special! I can't do that weird hocus pocus you do!"

"Hocus… pocus…?" Amanda asked, trying hard not to burst out into a fit of giggles, "Magic."

"WHATEVER! THE POINT IS I'M A NOBODY! WHY THE HELL DO THEY WANT ME?"

"Sit down." Amanda said in a calm and strict voice. Sora looked at her as if she was crazy at first, then he saw the look of seriousness and sorrow in her eyes and sat down. Amanda smiled triumphantly at him before reaching for the book on the table. He watched curiously as she opened the fat book, skimming through the pages. Though the pages were moving fast, he could make out one or two of the words in the pages.

'_Warlocks.' 'Spells' Demons' Angels' _He wondered what kind of book this was as she finally stopped on a page and flipped the book face down so he couldn't see what page it was on. He looked up at her to see her looking directly at him, right into his eyes.

"You said you're nobody, right?" Amanda said. Sora nodded, "That you not important or magical?" Sora nodded once again. Amanda then pushed the book towards him, and nodded for him to pick it up. He did, and his jaw dropped and his eyes almost fell out of his head. He looked up at her with eyes full of shock and terror as she said, "Your wrong."

* * *

DAMN! It's getting good too… HAHA! 


	14. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Charmed

* * *

_Well, the secret is out. Sora now knows who he is, but is it enough to help him remember his past? Is he really going to remember or will he think of Amanda as even more of a freak? Find out in this chapter!

* * *

_

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Mari and Dyana all dashed out of the school gym on their way to see if Amanda and Sora had made it to Auron's alright. As they ran, Tidus, Gippal and Baralai soon joined them, and started hammering them with questions.

"We'll explain later!" Dyana shouted, "Amanda and Sora might be in danger!"

As they ran though, they were disturbed yet again by another friendly face.

"Wait guys!" The Principal shouted, halting them. The group waited impatiently as Mickey caught up to them.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked.

"Sora! I remember! I remember everything! Maleficent cast a spell to erase the memory of those who came in contact with Sora at any point! Sora's the Keyblade Master!"

"We knew that!" Mari said, "The sisters told us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Micket demanded, "We probly could'a avoided any disasters!"

"It wouldn't have helped." Dyana said.

"Leo told us that you had to remember that on your own." Mari added.

"Didn't he also say that everyone would remember him once the Keyblade Master himself was told…?" Yuna said. Dyana and Mari exchanged irritated glances.

"Dammit Amanda!" Dyana shouted in fury,"Why I oughta…"

"Hey! Where's Yuffie?" Rikku asked suddenly, remembering that Yuffie was absent.

"She's getting' Leon and the gang." Mickey said, "She remembers everything too!"

"Wait! I thought Yuffie was a student!" Mari said.

"Nah, I remember that I was well aware of Sora's position and had Yuffie enroll in the school as a student right before I was zapped of my memory!"

"Interesting…" Mari said, actually quite fond of the idea.

"So Yuffie isn't 16, is she?" Rikku asked mournfully. Mickey shook his head.

"Probably around 20, 21.years old." Mickey replied, "But that's not the point!"

"Well then what it?" Dyana asked not irritated by this useless distraction, "Because as of right now, my cat hasn't had her yearly supply of mouse meat, and I'm pretty I'm pretty irritated right now…"

"Well remember when I first talked to you girls? When we had to move to the castle to have a private conversation? Well that person listening in- was one of Maleficent's henchmen."

"And…?" Dyana said, still irritated.

"It wasn't just anyone. It was Riku." Mickey said.

"What?" Mari asked.

"Dude, c'mon now. We know he's an ass and a jerk…" Tidus started.

"But the guy can't have any special powers." Gippal finished.

"Oh my god…" Mari said, a horrifying realization slamming her straight in the face, "It all makes sense."

"It explains his overpowering ability to change even the nerdiest person into a popular jerk off." Paine added.

"How he always though he was the head honcho of the school.." Yuna said, adding another piece to the puzzle.

"And why he always hung out with Kairi." Rikku added.

"Wait, what's Kairi gotta do with this?" Mickey asked.

"Paige heard her saying something behind Sora's back." Dyana explained, "She said she was diffidently apart of this plot."

"Oh no!" Mickey said, "This isn't good at all! Poor Sora! When he-"

"AH!" Mari said, suddenly jumping up, "Amanda! Sora! Riku! He was the one on the rafter! He tried to kill Amanda! He tried to kidnap Sora too! And now he's probably headed for the shack!"

"No time to lose!" Auron suddenly appeared out of the shadowy alley that lead to the spot the gang stood.

"YIKES!" Rikku squealed, "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Girls, time to put your skills to good work!" Auron said, pulling out his Kanata. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Mari nodded.

"But I don't have a cool dress sphere…" Dyana said. Mickey reached into his pocket and grabbed them.

"Here! Take these! Their Yuffie's old ones. She said they just didn't work for her and to tell Leo she's sorry."

"Damn!" Dyana said, grinning happily, "Today just keeps getting better and better!"

* * *

"I know this is all hard for you to remember, but you have to." Amanda said, trying to reason with a –now- totally lost and confused Sora. He buried his head in his hands, and shook his head violently; trying to relinquish the throbbing pain that over took him.

"It can't be!" He said gently, "It just can't! I'm no hero! I'm not even somebody worth mentioning."

"And yet here you are, in this book of Magic." Amanda replied, determined to not let this be a waste of time, "I know how you feel. You never though something like this could happen to you. But it had already happened! Maleficent whipped your mind clean of everything! To stop you from protecting the hearts of innocents!"

"It isn't right!" Sora said, "If this really was true, and I really was this 'Keyblade Master' person, then where the heck is this 'keyblade?' I should have it, right?"

"That's the problem!" Amanda said, getting up and pacing the floor, "Maleficent took it away from you, so you're memories couldn't be refreshed! But if we can somehow find a way to reunite you with it, it might just be your only saving grace."

"Saving grace?" Sora asked, not looking up at her with an awkward look, "What do you mean by that?"

"Someone is after you." Amanda explained, "Someone who wants you dead… At least, I think… I just know someone bad is after you and whatever they want you for isn't good!"

"Okay, okay." Sora said, sitting up straight, "So, how do we this keyblade thing back?"

"Will you stop calling it Keyblade thing?" Amanda snapped, "It sounds retarded coming from the Keyblade Master himself!"

"Okay! Okay!" Sora said in compromise, "I get it, no more Keyblade thing…" But how do we get it back?"

"Well, according to the book…" Amanda said, reaching over the table to snatch the book. She skimmed the first few paragraphs until she found what she was looking for.

"According to the book, it says that you can just summon it to you…" Amanda read.

"How?" Sora asked, "Am I suppose to use a ritual or something?"

"Ugh." Amanda moaned in irritation, "No you dimwit, all you need to do… is just think about it…?"

"That's easy enough." Sora shrugged, and closed his eyes. Amanda waited several minutes before Sora blinked one eye open and asked, "Did it work?"

"Did you even TRY?" Amanda demanded, placing her hands on her hips and giving him one of those looks of irritation. Sora grinned sheepishly and his face started to redden.

"I WAS…" Sora's face turned a crimson red, "But then I got distracted…"

"By WHAT? Amanda demanded, her irritation level rising well above the danger zone.

"By some girl…" He said almost as if he was terrified to say it.

"Well get your head out of Kairi's ass and focus on your job." Amanda snapped, causing Sora to look at her with a look of complete and utter shock.

"But I-" He started, but Amanda cut him off.

"Save it dude," Amanda said, giving up all hope that she was going to accomplish this on her own, "When Dyana and Mari get here, they can convince you. I'm done trying to get you to believe me. All you wanna seem to do is fuck off. Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have time. I'll be in my room making preparations if you need me, and please- don't need me." Amanda then turned around on her heel and stalked down the hall, leaving Sora sitting on the couch with the horrible feeling of guilt within him.

_Good job Sora. _He said to himself, realizing he really screwed up again, _She tried to help you, and look what you did._

Suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts by a crashing sound from the back of the hall. Sora jolted up and down the hall, towards Amanda's room where he saw a black hooded man in the doorway, his back turned to face him. As he approached he man, he watched as he stepped further into the room, towards whatever had made the crashing noise. He ducked to the side and watched as the man laughed triumphantly.

"Looks like your little plan backfired on you." The man said. Sora heard a moan of pain and then someone speaking.

"That's what you think." He heard Amanda's voice say right before the man froze in mid-stride. But the man unfroze as quickly as he had frozen and laughed once again.

"You powers don't work on me." He said, "Your as good as dead, witch."

Suddenly, Sora was lunging into the room, something in his hands, and struck the man to the ground. The man looked up dazed and shocked as Sora stood over him, glaring down at him.

"Tell Maleficent I sent my greetings." Sora said, right before he lunged at the guy again, causing him to shimmer out. Sora stood up and looked around the room and spotted Amanda in the corner, covered in scratches and gashed from the shelf of photographs and decorations that had crashed onto her. He bend down in front of her and asked, "You okay?"

"Oh my God." She said, her jaw almost touching the ground, "You… You… You did it!"

"Did what?" Sora asked slightly confused. Amanda pointed to his hand, and when le looked, he saw what appeared to be a large Key.

"What the-?" Dyana and Mari asked, standing in the doorway with Auron Mickey, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Gippal and Baralai all standing behind.

Amanda watched as Sora looked at the gang, and then back at the Keyblade. She watched s his eyes dilated and them returned to normal. He looked up at her, with a new look in his eyes that she had never seen before -a look of confidence and pride-, and said, "I remember everything."

* * *

_He remembered! YAY! All it took was a simple attack from a demon to work… who woulda thought… or was it something else? Riku and Kairi are behind part of this, but how… and why? Why do they want Sora? And how did they become the way they are? Review for more!_


	15. His Story

**Disclaimer: Same**

* * *

_Now Sora has his memory back, and the gang is all there. Read to find out the truth behind the memory game._

* * *

Amanda, Dyana, Mari and the gang waited impatiently in the living room for Tidus, Gippal and Baralai to return. From the moment they all settled in to hear about the events leading up to the memory crisis, it was one big project to get everyone settled. First Leo had to heal Amanda, then Mari, Dyana and Yuna had to change, then Rikku and Paine had to call home to tell their parents that thye were staying over Yuna's and they needed their stuff dropped off. Then Rikku's brother came to drop their stuff off, and he didn't want to leave. It took about 15 to 20 minutes for Tidus, Gippal and Baralai to convince him that there was nothing special going on there, and he finally left. Then The three boys had to run home to change, and by the time they got back, two hours had passed.

"Are we ready?" Amanda asked from the arm chair her, Dyana and Mari had all shared. Dyana and Amanda were each sitting on an arm while Mari resided within the chair itself.

"Sorry!" Baralai said, "The cops stopped us for curfew…"

"That's what took?" Paine asked skeptically, "What did you do, try to explain it to them?"

All three boy's faces turned bright read as they all bent their head down in shame.

"Now that everyone is here… Can we please get this over with?" Mari asked, literally jumping up and down in the chair. Everyone fell silent as Sora cleared his throat.

"Well, I was on the Islands with Riku and Kairi, after we just defeat Organization XIII, and we got a letter from the King… It said that he needed to see me and Riku right away, but he didn't say why…" Sora looked over to Mickey with a confused expression. Mickey shook his head.

"That's not important right now, keep goin'." Mickey told him. Sora nodded and faced the group once more.

"So me and Riku started off… and about the time we reached the airship, we'd been ambushed by heartless, to may to count. Then Riku disappeared, Maleficent appeared, and then I remember waking up in my room, thinking I was just a normal kid."

"Must've been nice." Dyana said, "Thinking that you were normal, and not having to worry about Heartless attacking anyone."

"No." Sora replied bluntly, gazing at Dyana, "It was odd. I felt like I was out of place. Like everything was wrong. Like I…"

"Was out of place." Amanda finished for him, knowing exactly how he felt.

"How'd you…?"

"You're forgetting we're teenage witches." Mari said, "Where ever we go we can't just fit in."

"Okay, off subject people!" Dyana said, "Please continue."

"I only remembered what Maleficent wanted me to; a normal life. Riku just came back from a 'vacation' as he told me and said that he was fine. I guess Maleficent must've erased his memory too… For a few months I went on in school, without a doubt about what I was doing. Then I started to wonder, and notice Kairi and Riku change."

Amanda, Dyana and Mari all exchanged triumphant glances with one another as he continued.

"A little later, you guys showed up, and little by little I realized something wasn't right. And then all of this happened…"

"Okay then!" Yuna said, jumping to her feet, "I think we have enough info, don't you, girls?"

"YEAH!" Rikku bounced up and down on hr heels.

"Well, whadda ya say DAM?" Paine asked them, "Is it hurt time?"

Dyana and Mari exchanged glances before settling on Amanda, who had her head bowed in thought. She then looked up with a fiery look that told Dyana and Mari to jump up. They both hopped off the arm chair as Amanda stood up, looked at the group, and then said, "DAM, it's our time to fight."

"YEAH!" Mari said, pounding her fist into the air and bouncing into the air. Then the girls nodded and stood in position.

"D!"

"A!"

"M!"

"Let's go!" The trio shouted, resulting in skeptical looks from the others.

"What?" Dyana demanded.

"Was that nessicary?" Leo asked, resulting in stone cold glares from the girls.

"Shut it angel." Mari hissed. Leo bowed his head in obedience and tried to make himself invisible.

"Gunner." Amanda said, and in a flash of bright light, she was wearing her Gunner Dress sphere. In her hand was hand gun, loaded and ready for rapid fire. She brought the gun up to her face, tilted her head towards it so the cold metal of the gun rested on face.

"Let's go." She scanned the room and resting her gaze on Sora, "I need to kick some demon ass."

* * *

_Short chapter ,I know. Forgive me peeps._


	16. Ranting

Disclaimer: It's not changing anytime soon.

* * *

"From what we've gathered, it should hopefully take a simple potion to put these guys back in place…" Amanda said, while stirring up one of her famous vanquishing potions. Paine and Sora were the only ones with her, while Mickey, Rikku, Yuna, Tidus and Gippal ran back to the school gym room to gather anything that the demon might've touched for scrying. Mari and Dyana scanned the Book of Shadows for any clue as to what type of powers he has while Baralai and Auron watched impatiently. Leo had orbed out, saying that THEY needed him for important business. 

"Just this?" Paine asked, intrigued by the simpleness of it, "What does this do?"

"Should HOPEFULLY send their sorry asses straight to hell." Amanda replied, adding a pinch of thyme to the potion.

"Um… Just out of curiosity, just WHO are we sending straight to hell?" Sora asked, "Or technically, who are YOU sending to hell?"

"Well, uh… the demons!" Amanda said, not wanting anything to get in the way of her job, "You things who kill innocents."

"Well you must know what and who they are, or else you wouldn't be able to make that potion."

"Well… I…"

'That bitch cheerleader and her jock friend." Paine shrugged, not knowing that was not for him to know. It took Sora five minutes to realize what she said, and then he almost passed out.

"YOU CAN'T VANQUISH MY FRIENDS!" He shouted, causing Amanda to jump and drop the empty potion vile on the floor, and shattering.

"Your lucky that didn't have any of the potion in it." Amanda hissed as she reached into the closet for the broom. Once she found it she whirled around and hissed at Paine, "Ya know, he WASN'T suppose to KNOW!"

"Sorry." Paine said, grabbing an apple and tossing it up and down, catching it each time, "But no one tells me these things."

"I TOLD Rikku too!" Amanda said.

"And you really expected that to go far?"

"Good point…"

"BACK ON THE SUBJECT!" Sora shouted, resulting in Paine and Amanda almost killing HIM.

"Haven't you caused ENOUGH trouble?" Amanda hissed referring to the glass in the floor.

"Since when did shy boy become so… bold." Paine asked, "I think I liked it better when he was silent." She added, turning to Amanda. Amanda nodded in agreement.

"He was less annoying."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sora shouted. Amanda and Paine looked at him and said, "Your point?"

"We got something!" Mari said excitedly jogging into the room, with Dyana close behind.

"What?" Amanda asked, watching as Dyana set the book down on the counter.

"We might not need a vanquish after all!" Mari cheered happily.

"But I made such a good potion!" Amanda moaned.

"Don't toss it yet though," Dyana added, "This is a iffy choice, but it MIGHT work."

'Well, tell us!" Sora said.

"Who told him?" Mari asked.

"We won't get into detail." Amanda said, "But whatever, tell me your plan."

"Well HOPEFULLY, with a special chant only the Power of Three can use- that's us- will remove the demon or whatever has taken over them."

'Whatdda ya mean, HOPEFULLY?" Amanda asked, though she already knew why.

"Because it hasn't been preformed ever." Mari replied, "Which is odd…"

"Well, lemme tell you this… when I hear that Piper, Paige and Phoebe summon Grams back from the dead again… OOH! Will she get an EAR FULL!" Amanda ranted.

"Well, rant all you want later." Dyana said, "Yelling won't get us anywhere now."

'But it makes me feel better!" Amanda declared.

"Well that's just wonderful but can we GET BACK ON TRACK!" Mari snapped, then started her deep breathing.

"There's another possibility…" Dyana started, and then yipped in pain when Mari's leg shot out and kicked her, "But that's liable to fail, this one is the best way to go."

"What's the spell?" Amanda asked. Mari pushed the book towards her and Sora and Paine huddled around her as she read,

'_Let freedom come to innocent lives_

_Consumed and tortured by horrific lies._

_We call upon the ancient power,_

_In this time and in this hour._

_Give them the salvation they need,_

_Set the horrified and tortured free.'_

She then looked up at Mari and Dyana with skeptical looks, "Oh yeah, Grams is gonna get an EAR FULL."

* * *

LOL, well review pplz! 3 ya much! Another shortie I know, don't bash me! 


	17. Are You With Us?

Disclaimer: Same

* * *

Amanda, Mari, Dyana, Sora, Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Tidus all loaded into the ferry boat an hour later. Spell safely tucked away within her pocket, Amanda felt a lump arise within her. Something didn't feel right. When they had pulled out the scry and map, they didn't even have to lift the scry before it pin pointed a location on a tiny island not to far from the central island. Though she fought tooth and nail with them, both Mari and Dyana agreed now was the time to strike. As the boat jerked to a start, she felt herself lurch forward, startled by the sudden movement. Her eyes darted around the boat to see if anyone had noticed, and, assuming that no one did, she watched as the boat glided across the water, towards the island with what APPEARED to be a boat built onto it. She reviewed the plan over and over again in her head, not wanting this to go horribly wrong.

_Okay, we chant the spell, it fixes them. If that fails, we vanquish them wheither or not Sora likes it. Okay. Why am I so jumpy?_

"What's up with you?" Dyana's voice asked her from behind, causing her to jump. She whirled around to see Dyana standing in front of her, her hands placed on her hips.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." Amanda spat out, and then smiled sheepishly. Dyana gazed at her skeptically, before asking her, "Um hello, best friend here. I know you, Amanda. You're usually not THIS jumpy. What the hell is up with you?"

"Dyana something isn't right!" Amanda said, causing Dyana to sigh and roll her eyes.

"C'mon Amanda! Haven't you given up on that?"

"No I haven't!" Amanda snapped, "Something deep inside of me is telling me this is all wrong! We shouldn't be doing it like this!"

"If it was wrong, why hasn't Mari had a premonition?" Dyana challenged her. Amanda knew instantly that Dyana had won.

"Well. I don't know…" Amand admitted sheepishly though she hated to do so, 'But I still don't…"

"Enough Missy!" Mari said, walking up to Dyana and Amanda, "There will me no more talk of your weird feeling, okay?"

"Fine!" Amanda said, crossing her arms over her chest, "But when you two are in a life threatening situation, don't expect my aim to be perfect…"

"Hey! Are you threatening to blow up us Missy?" Mari asked, elbowing Amanda in the arm.

"Never…" Amanda said, pretending she was innocent. All three girls laughed at the joke, and returned back to their separate corners of the boat, waiting for the boat to stop at their destination.

* * *

"We ready?" Amanda asked the group as the Ferryman drove away. Everyone nodded. Amanda then turned to Sora and said, "If our spell doesn't work…"

"I know." He replied, "I get it."

"Just checking." Amanda said, whirling around on her heel and walking off, leaving the gang to run off after her.

Fifteen minutes later, and not a single living being in sight, and they had all just did a 360 around the island. Stopping to rest near the tiny waterfall, the group of young teens collapsed with irritation.

"Are you SURE the scry pointed to THIS island!" Amanda hissed at Mari, who was laying on her back.

"YES! I'm sure!" Mari replied shrilly, "Positive."

"Then why the hell haven't we seen anyone yet?" Paine asked her, seated next to Yuna. Rikku lay sprawled out on the opposite side, while Tidus looked like he was sleeping.

"Well…" Mari thought, nervously trying to make up an excuse.

"Well Mister Islander," Amanda said, looking directly at Sora, who was staring off into the distance, to the left of where the waterfall began, "Either your with us, or your not."

Sora shot his gaze to her, almost as if he didn't quite hear her. He seemed distracted by something, and Amanda had a pretty good hunch what it was.

"Huh?" He said, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I asked if your with us or not." Amanda said, "Because there HAS to me more places to hide then this, I mean, it's such a small island… with LOTS of trees and club houses, it's only make sense. So either your with us, or your stuck waiting for us. Either is fine with me." Amanda said.

Everyone watched intently as Sora pushed himself to his feet and walked silently over to a near palm tree. Dyana and Mari exchanged nervous glances as they waited five long minutes for Sora's reply.

He turned around suddenly, his blue eyes flaming with a determination the likes of no one had seen before.

"I'm with you." He said, "Over there… that's the Secret Spot. Where me, Kairi and Riku used to play all the time when we were younger. 99.9 percent change their in there." He pointed to the area where he had been staring at previously. The group all shot up and nodded.

"Let's go!" Mari said, while marching towards the Secret Spot. Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Tidus and Dyana were right on her tail. Amanda went to follow, but turned her head briefly to see Sora hesitate to follow.

"You did the right thing." She said suddenly, causing him to look at her oddly. She whirled around on her heel and started off after her friends, Sora close on her tail.

* * *

"How much longer?" Mari moaned as the gang traveled down a LONG pathway.

"It was never this long before…" Sora said, touching the walls as they went.

"Diffidently magic then." Dyana said, her head faced in the direction she thought Amanda was in.

Before they all knew it, they were in a rocky area, with cave art and vines everywhere. There was a door straight ahead of them, but when Amanda went to push it open, it remained bolted shut.

"Well this was a bust." Amanda said as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Mari examined all the art work on the walls excitedly, with a equally excited Rikku at her side.

"This isn't right…" Paine said, walking up to the door and feeling the wood.

"That's the door to the heart of this world." Sora replied, "But I dunno-"

Suddenly he was cut off by the sound of movement within the vines.

"We're not alone." Amanda said, "Get ready guys!"

The group of young teenagers prepared themselves as a figure in black appeared. Amanda ripped out the spell from her back pocket, and though the area they were in was pitch black, Amanda, Dyana and Mari recited the spell by heart.

"_Let freedom come to innocent's lives._

_Consumed and tortured by horrific lies!_

_We call upon the ancient power,_

_In this time and in this hour!_

_Give them the salvation they need,_

_Set the horrified and tortured free!"_

Suddenly Mari gasped and she was over taken by the case of the chills. Amanda and Dyana waited for the demon to explode into flames, but instead Sora shouted as he plummeted down into a hole of darkness created by the robed man.

"Potion!" Amanda said to Dyana.

"Got it!" Dyana said as she yanked the potion out.

"Don't!" Mari shouted as Dyana chucked the potion at the guy. The man caught the potion in his hand and crushed it, laughing as he did so. He then pulled his hood down to reveal Riku.

"WATCH OUT!" Mari shrieked as Riku raised his hand at the group and suddenly, the gang found themselves at the beach on the main Island, all tangled in a mess of arms and legs.

"What happened?" Amanda shrieked, "The potion didn't work! The spell didn't work! Why didn't they work!"

"I think we got kicked out…" Rikku said, resulting in Paine kicking her in the head.

"Owie!" Rikku moaned.

* * *

"BOOK OF SHADOWS!" Amanda said as the group plowed through the house. Auron, Baralai, Gippal, Mickey, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa all watched them curiously.

"Where's Sora?" Mickey asked.

"They got him!" Mari replied.

"What about the potion? And the spell?" Auron asked, jumping to his feet.

"Null and void." Dyana replied.

"You guys said there was another way to fix them!" Amanda said, while flipping through the book rapidly, "Where is it?"

"We can't!" Dyana said.

"It's be to risky." Mari added.

"Well what is it?" Amanda demanded. Mari stopped the pages, where you could see a picture of a soul exchange.

"In order to save them, we'd have to sacrifice ourselves." Mari said, resulting in the room falling deadly silent.

* * *

For the next chapter, I need ONE review! Or else it'll stop here! 


End file.
